


revved

by katsukisaggypants



Series: haikyuu/reader au’s <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Bets & Wagers, Clubbing, College, Driving, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Guns, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Oral Sex, Party, Smut, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really, nascar driver kageyama, s, this is me not knowing how to tag, tobio gets drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukisaggypants/pseuds/katsukisaggypants
Summary: Stadiums, meaningless cheers, and the roar of engines prepare you for what it’s really like being associated with the new up and coming king, Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You
Series: haikyuu/reader au’s <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217093
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone saw my comment on my TsukiYama fic, you know i planned on writing this for a little bit, so here it is! all revved up and ready to go ;))
> 
> EVENTUAL SMUT I SWEAR IM JUST MENTALLY PREPARING MYSELF

“Yeah! It’s like this kind of big ol’ stadium, but it’s awesome! You should come tonight.” Kojima, your best friend since high-school, who _knows_ how much you hate parties, inviting you to a, public event in a _stadium_ filled with people.

”No.”

”Come on! My boyfriend’s teammates are gonna be racing tonight, you’ll get to watch us make fun of them.” She raised her eyebrows, nudging you in the side with her elbow.

”I actually have a lot of homework tonight.” You muttered, shrugging your shoulders.

”I’m literally in all of your lectures. We didn’t get _any_ homework today.” She scoffed, running a hand through her hair.

”Okay, then, I have somewhere to be.” 

“And where would that be?” 

“Somewhere far, far away from your boyfriend’s little racing scene.” You smirked, flipping a page in your textbook.

”If you come I’ll buy ramen, I swear.” Kojima said, sticking her pinky out and waving it around in front of your face. You snapped your textbook closed and glared at her, the last bit of your patience disintegrating, “Fine.”

She let out a ‘woop!’ before fishing her phone out of her pocket and typing something unintelligible onto the screen. You sighed, shoving the heavy textbook into your bag. _It can’t be too bad._

”Wear something cute, and wear shoes that cover your achilles tendon!” Kojima called as you made your way toward the library’s exit doors. You heard the librarian shush her from a few feet away and laughed silently to yourself.

The air in your dorm was stuffy, and gross, and it gave you a piercing headache the moment you walked in. Still, you set your bag down and waited for Kojima to update you on your guys’ plans for the night.

Getting bored with just laying on your bed, you decided to clean around the dorm. Thank _god_ you didn’t have a roommate, because the mess was nothing short of embarrassing. You stuffed old instant ramen packets, takeout bags, and remnants of chopsticks into a trash bag and moved to clean your ‘kitchen.’

’Kitchen’ as in, a small section of your dorm that held a refrigerator and a microwave. You sprayed the counters with cleaner and scrubbed until you believed you had the arms of a greek god. The dorm now faintly smelled of bleach and lemon-scented glass cleaner, but at least it was clean.

You sighed in relief once you realized Kojima had texted you where she was going to pick you up.

Kojima:

[I’ll drive you, but once we get there and I see nishi I’m running. All the seasoned players are gonna be there tonight though]  
  


Y/N:

[Okay. what did you mean by ‘wear something cute’ ?]  
  


Kojima:

[Nothing really, just anything besides a hoodie and sweats]  
  


Y/N:

[Aw shucks ;(( that’s EXACTLY what i was going to wear to a nice street racing outing with my best friend]

Kojima:

[Yeah! Make a good impression on all the hot guys. Just not my boyfriend lol.]  
  


Y/N:

[Got it!]

You forced yourself away from your phone and padded into your room. Your closet was more bare than it should be, despite the amount of time you spend shopping. Flitting through several different fancy-looking clothes, you settled on a - hopefully clean - black t-shirt and a white skirt that Kojima insisted you bought.

It was a decent outfit, although it may not have been up to the standards of literal _racers._ You glanced in the mirror for a moment, scanning over your outfit and smoothing out the harsh fold-lines. 

“This is as good as it’s gonna get.” You sighed, flicking the light of your bathroom off and fumbling through the shoes in your closet. With zero idea on what the hell ‘covers your achilles tendon’ meant, you zeroed in on a pair of black boots, another result of Kojima’s efforts to give you a sense of style.

Kojima knocked on your door before coming in, she wore a black, fitted sweater and a light blue tennis skirt. She snorted at the similarity in your outfits and pulled an orange bomber jacket out of her purse.

”Karasuno’s racing jackets. I stole one from Nishi’s apartment.” Nishi, being Nishinoya Yuu, arguably one of the most annoying people you’ve ever met. 

Kojima didn’t think so, because whenever he’d say something _completely idiotic,_ there was never even a hint of annoyance in her eyes. In fact, all you ever saw was pure admiration. It made you a little sick, not gonna lie.

”Do I have to wear one?” You asked, curling your upper lip in disgust.

”Yeah, otherwise people are gonna think your cheering for the other teams.”

”Maybe I want to cheer for the other teams.”

”If you’re going to, I recommend cheering for Seijoh. They’ve got good drivers.” She said, her head tilted in thought.

”Seijoh?”

”Oh yeah! I’ll introduce you, I know a couple people from the other teams.”

”Okay.” You breathed, taking the jacket out of her hands and putting it on. It smelt new, and it matched _okay_ with your outfit.

Kojima lead you out of your dorm building and to her car, a wide smile spreading across her face as she did so, “You’re gonna have a lot of fun. Half these guys are _famous_.”

”Who?”

”The better drivers, Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou, Ushijima Wakatoshi and his accomplice Tendou Satori,” She paused, counting on her finger, “That one blonde dude you said was cute—“

”Miya Atsumu?” You asked, cocking your head as you sat down in the passenger’s seat.

”Him, his brother, and then last but not least, the baby, Kageyama Tobio.” She breathed, getting into the driver’s seat.

“He races with Nishinoya, right?”

”Yeah. And of course our lovely managers, Takeda and Ukai.”

You hummed, buckling yourself in and staring out the window. The sun hung low in the sky, and you knew it would set soon.

”Most of the time they do night races, midday laps are for practice.” Kojima’s eyes darted over the road, her upper back pressed against the seat.

”Who’s racing tonight?” You questioned, your eyes focused on the child in the car next to you.

”Unlock my phone, Nishi sent me a list, our racers should be in there.” You reached for her phone, which rested on the dashboard, and typed in her password. 

_Konoha Akinori_

_Tendou Satori_

_Miya Osamu_

_Futakuchi Kenji_

_Iwaizumi Hajime_

_Kageyama Tobio_

_Haiba Lev_

You stared at the list for a moment, registering a few names Kojima had listed, and a few who you were lost to. 

“Can you tell me who everyone is?”

She smiled, taking her phone back and glancing at the list before speaking, “Konoha. Jack of all trades, master of none. He’s a decent racer, but he never places first.”

You nodded, putting his name in a mental note.

”Tendou! Ah, love him. He’s got a habit of getting into other racers heads, and he can drive with his eyes closed. Sometimes he’ll stare you down through his window without even drifting sideways.” Kojima shook her head, as if to get rid of a nasty thought, “Miya. He’s a decent racer, but his brother— Atsumu, right?— his brother’s the most stuck-up little shit ever.”

You looked at Kojima, who’s eyes were glued to the road, “He flips off his fangirls in the stands. Doesn’t like them.” You snorted, because, why the hell would a _famous racer_ not like his fans?

”Futakuchi. Namely the worst person to race with, Nishi told me about this time he slammed his car into the wall just for _fun._ He’s also an ass, a funny one, but an ass.”

”Oh! Iwaizumi, he’s a good driver. I’m surprised he’s racing again, he busted his shoulder a few races ago. Haiba Lev, one of the worst drivers I’ve ever seen. That’s all for him. And, last but not least, Kageyama. He’s quiet, and broody, and a _child_. Well, not a child, he’s your age, but jesus christ.” She laughed, making a left turn.

You saw a large stadium about fifty feet away, pictures of different racers plastered across the front. You noticed Miya Osamu, the brown-haired twin of the two. He stood with his helmet tucked underneath his armpit, a smug smile tugging at his cheeks.

”Can’t _wait_ to meet them.” You quipped, hovering your hand over your seatbelt buckle as Kojima pulled into a parking spot.

”Don’t worry, you get to meet all of Karasuno’s racers first.” She said as she hooked her hand onto the top of her door to pull herself out of the drivers seat. You did the same, shivering at how cold it had gotten on the drive to the stadium. You mentally thanked your friend for giving you the bomber jacket, despite how ugly it was.

”Come on, we get special passes!” She called from a few feet away, and you jogged over to her. She led you through a few cold hallways, and into a plush waiting room that housed several loud guys.

”Okay! Okay, so, remember, this is only Kageyama’s second race, be nice to him.” An older voice said from inside, the source being a man with bleached hair, which was pulled away from his face in a headband.

”Hey everyone!” Kojima called, immediately being bombarded by three loud teammates, all dressed in the same orange bomber jacket you had on.

”I would like to welcome my friend, (L/N) (Y/N), she’s gonna be watching with me tonight.”

”Hi.” You said, shoving your hands into the pockets of the bomber jacket.

”Hey gorgeous!” The guy that had previously been all over Kojima projected. He had a buzz cut, and his eyes shone with something akin to awe, “Name’s Tanaka!”

You remembered Kojima telling you about him, the guy who threatened his opposing racers before the race began. You snorted, and he pulled a weird face before a ginger with a really wide smile and beautiful eyes bounded up to you.

”I’m Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you.” He said, sticking his hand out. You reciprocated the handshake, albeit awkwardly, before gaping at his hair. It was long, and poofy, and it stuck out at odd angles. Bright orange, too.

”Sawamura Daichi, and here’s my friend, Sugawara.” The brunette smiled and looked at a man with silver hair, who waved from the couch, “Sup!”

Two taller guys, one with black hair and one with blonde, nodded at you from the couch, “I’m Yamaguchi, and this is Tsukki.” The man pointed to himself, and then at the blonde.

You nodded, shifting your attention to the boy with dirty blonde hair sitting at the desk, talking to another adult. He glanced up and stared at you quizzically through green eyes before smiling, “Kinoshita. Nice to meet you.”

The managers, Takeda and Ukai, apologized for the commotion and motioned for you to sit down. Kojima was pressed flush against Nishinoya’s side, leaning her head on his shoulder. The man next to Nishinoya harbored long brown hair, which was gathered into a sleek bun, “I’m Asahi, er- uh, Azumane Asahi.”

You noticed that each person’s bomber jacket had a specific number. Well, those you could see, anyway. Hinata proudly wore number ten, Tanaka and Nishinoya flashed four and five, Sugawara and Sawamura showed you one and two. Azumane smiled and pointed to his jacket that hung up on the wall, number three posted up against it. Kinoshita was a mechanic, so instead of a number, his jacket read his name in stark white letters.

Eventually, the door to the room opened, revealing a tall, black-haired man. Instead of the orange bomber jacket and regular clothes, he had on a black and orange racing suit. His back sported a white nine, and ads of different Shonen! Jump magazines were pasted across his chest. He looked like an _idiot._

You laughed, quickly covering your mouth with your hand and ducking your head so your face was hopefully hidden. The man huffed and stepped towards you, his boots clacking hard against the tile floor.

”What’s so funny?”

You looked up, the traces of a smile still evident on your face, “Nothing.” 

He glared at you, tilting his chin upwards to furrow his eyebrows at you. He would’ve been scary, if not for the fact that he was dressed like a clown. You could get used to this.

He turned and exited the room through a separate door, labeled ‘RACERS ONLY’ and slammed it shut. The first person to breathe was Tanaka, as his cackles echoed through the room.

”You _laughed_ at him?! Good job!” He said while slapping the armrest of the couch, throwing his head back in laughter.

You really didn’t understand what was so funny about it, he looked stupid? There was nothing to do _but_ laugh. Kojima giggled into her boyfriend’s shoulder before sitting up and explaining, “Kageyama’s a pretty scary guy, so we half-expected you to get all flustered when he glared at you.”

”Oh.” You answered, pinching your eyebrows together, “But he’s not scary?”

”That’s a first.” Kojima said, leaning her head back onto Nishinoya’s shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead, and you almost gagged.

Eventually, Kojima left the room and brought you inside the stadium, where crowds of people and reporters were already sat, cheering for their favorite racers. The stadiums roof was open, which gave you a good view of the night sky, the stars painted against it like white splatters on a black canvas.

Seven different colored cars were lined up in the middle of the racetrack, each one, you assumed, most likely related to a certain driver. Kojima lead you down a few rows of stairs before you reached the track. It was much larger than you’d expected, and she brought you to the place where the Karasuno boys had been waiting. Their mechanics, Kinoshita and another brunette, sat waiting on a bench, while the others walked around and chirped about with the other racers.

Kojima took you to the next team over, dressed in white bomber jackets. Their racer, was clad in a turquoise and white racing suit, and you fought back the urge to laugh. He turned and noticed Kojima, waving at her a little before poking another man and asking him something you couldn’t hear. 

You learned that he was Iwaizumi, the one who’d messed up his shoulder. He shook your hand and introduced himself, along with a few of his teammates. The Oikawa guy was on his team too, and he introduced himself to you with a wide smile on his face.

”Tooru Oikawa, nice to meet you!” You moved to shake his hand, which was massive, by the way, but instead he pulled you in for a half-hug. It was weird, but you reciprocated, patting him on the back before he spoke, “Are you a big fan?”

Kojima interrupted you, “Actually, no, she’s never heard of you before, you doof.”

Oikawa opened and closed his mouth like a fish, before apologizing profusely, “I am _so_ sorry for hugging you— I really didn’t know!”

”It’s fine, no worries.” You waved your hand and smiled, which seemed to shut him up. Their mechanics, Kunimi and Watari, waved to you from their bench. 

“How did you like Seijoh?” Kojima asked when you two were out of earshot.

”They were nice, and weirdly clean.” You laughed, glancing back at their stark white bomber jackets.

”Yeah. They’ve got good racers. Now, let’s go say hi to Lev, he’s on our other side.” Kojima dragged you by the jacket sleeve toward a group of guys dressed in red. The tallest one, who you assumed to be Lev, wore a red and black racing suit. Seriously, this was too funny.

“Well, well, well, who did you bring?” A tall guy sitting on the bench asked. You noticed his hair, which weirdly ruffled over the right side of his face, hiding his eye.

Kojima scoffed and hit him lightly on the shoulder before introducing you, “(L/N) (Y/N), meet, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kuroo stood up and winked at you before shaking your hand, “Nice to meet you.”

”You too.” 

“What brought you here, other than the weirdo?” He nudged at Kojima with an index finger, who swatted his hand away in annoyance.

”Nothing, I just didn’t have plans.”

”Ah. Well, you’ll get to watch our worse racer lose tonight, then.” He said with a smirk, looking at Lev, who whipped around and whined, “I’ve been getting better, okay?!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo waved him off, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Kojima pulled you back toward Karasuno’s benches, instructing you to stay put while they waited for the race to start. Every racer left their bench and sauntered up to their cars. From this viewpoint, you noticed the other four racers. Although you couldn’t make out exactly who they were, you could see their cars. Dark red, turquoise, bright orange, a weird mix between black and grey, dark green, _magenta,_ and finally, black and white.

Each racer slipped into their car, doors slamming in sync. The announcer began the night’s commentary.

”And welcome back to the Sendai Track preliminaries, here we’ve got our seasoned racers, Tendou Satori, also known as the Guess Monster, strolling leisurely over to the starting line in his magenta Mazda MX-5!” 

Sawamura sat down beside you, Sugawara clutching onto him and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“And Iwaizumi Hajime, back on the track after three months! He’s got determination lying beneath that scowl, and he’s racing in his turquoise BMW Three Series!”

You furrowed your eyebrows at the names, but assumed that the numbers meant they were good quality. _Or something._

“Haiba Lev, cruising down the track in a maroon Porsche 944! Let’s hope we don’t deal with another crash this time, right Haiba?”

Haiba revved his engine, sending the stadium into a fit of laughter. He seemed to be the laughing stock of the race. 

“Miya Osamu, sporting a Porsche Boxster, a big upgrade from the last one, isn’t it? Reminder: Don’t let your brother drive!”

The air bit at your nose, and you zipped up the bomber jacket, instantly regretting your choice of wearing a skirt. Your legs erupted up in goosebumps, and Sawamura opened his arm beside you.

”Suga gets cold a lot, it’s a reflex.” He whispered, allowing you to lean into his chest. He was really warm, almost like a portable human heater.

The announcer finished calling out the rest of the names, and paused at the last.

”Gather round folks, it’s the kid’s second race, after losing the first one I’m surprised he’s got the guts to show his face again! Kageyama Tobio, revving the engine of a blood orange Mustang GT4!”

At the announcers words, a hand shot out of Karasuno’s car and flipped off the reporter filming him, earning another fit of laughter from the crowd. He revved his engine louder, surpassing Haiba’s volume and silencing the stadium.

“He’s a pouty brat.” Tsukishima said from his place on the ground, Yamaguchi snorted and slapped him on the shoulder.

“Alright folks, tonight is a special night! Stage one is going to be fifty-five laps, stage two and three are gonna be thirty-five, stage four will be fifteen, and our final stage is gonna be sixty, let’s give it up for our racers!”

Each section of the crowd cheered, and you cheered along with them. Your voice was a little hoarse from the cold, but that didn’t stop you. Kojima and Nishinoya made up their own little ‘Kageyama’ chant, which they got the entire Karasuno team to sing.

The horn sounded, and each car shot onto the track like bullets. The sounds of tire screeches and revved engines reverberated around your ears, buzzing in your brain. 

“C’mon, Tobio.” Sawamura whispered, face stern and eyes glued to the track. 

When the first car passed you, a rush of air shot you backwards and almost had you flashing the entire other half of the stadium. You didn’t fall quite as you’d expected to, Tanaka shoved you forward with all the gentleness of a _rock_ and had you shooting face-first into the ground. Thankfully, Sawamura was smart enough to grab the back of your jacket and place you back on the bench.

”Be careful, Tanaka!”

”Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He sputtered, waving both his hands in apology.

You waved him off, focusing your attention back on the road and back to the announcer, who had begun listing the places and the laps the drivers had passed.

”Miya Osamu in first, no surprise there, and the kid prodigy, Kageyama Tobio in second! Miya’s got a fierce look in his eyes, wonder what he’ll—oh! Tendou’s comin’ in with his head sticking out his window, damn if that isn’t a sight to behold.”

You watched as the three passed you, and yes, Tendou’s head _was_ sticking out the window. It was almost terrifying, how well he could maneuver his hands without looking.

”And we’re on lap twenty-two! Thirty-three more and we’ll have a little bit of a break for our dear racers!”

The Boxster driver, Miya, was still in first by the time Kojima had left to get drinks. When she’d come back, the racers were on their fifty-fifth lap, and Kageyama skidded to a halt in front of the mechanics, who worked on replacing his tires.

”Water.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. His scowl seemed to never disappear, as he wore it even while sipping from a plastic water bottle.

He glanced at you, twisting the cap on the bottle and handing it back to Sugawara, who’d been the one to stand up and get it for him, “Why are you still here?”

You blinked, _this asshole_ , “I’m _watching._ ”

”You race?” 

“No.”

”Do you know what you’re seeing?” He asked, not an ounce of mirth in his voice.

”Yes.”

”Then what are you seeing?” His eyes narrowed at you, black fringe ghosting over dark eyelashes.

You sighed, forcing the previous information the announcer had yelled, to the front of your brain, “You drive a Mustang GT4.”

“Is that all?”

”I’ve only been watching you, so, I guess.”

He huffed, looking mildly uncomfortable, “You should watch the other racers.”

”I’ll make sure to cheer for them instead of you.”

”Go ahead. I don’t care.” Kageyama feigned a look of disgust before getting back into his car. He pulled his helmet over his head, wiggling it to make sure it was in place, before hooking his arm to the roof of the Mustang and sliding into the seat.

He shut his door and stared out the window at the crowds before rolling it up slowly, waiting for the break to finish. 

During the final laps, you noticed that each driver had become a little bit more reckless. Iwaizumi, the one with the messed up shoulder, bumped himself up to third place after ramming the left side of his car into Tendou’s Mazda. 

Miya and Kageyama were still fighting for first and second, meanwhile you were fighting hypothermia. Seriously, it was freezing. Eventually, each racer paused once more to change their tires, each driver exiting the car and sliding off their helmets.

”If you’re _that_ cold why don’t you just race with someone!” Kojima suggested from her place on Nishinoya’s shoulder. 

“And where would I get the courage to ask one of them?”

”Fine, I’ll do it.” She stood up and grabbed the shoulder of your bomber jacket, dragging you to the opposite side of the stadium. You saw the dark grey bomber jackets and plastered white numbers jumping about and circling the Porsche Boxster.

You vaguely remembered who drove it, but it rushed back to your brain once you were face to face with him. Miya Osamu.

”Ken, who’s this?” Miya asked, pointing a finger at you.

”My friend (L/N), and please never use my given name _or_ nickname ever again, we’re not friends like that.” Kojima stood on the balls of her feet to flick him on the forehead before pushing you towards him.

”You ever been in a car before?” He asked, nodding toward his Boxster.

”Yeah, just maybe not _that_ kind of car.” 

“It’s gonna be fun, I promise.” He placed his hand flat over his heart, flashing a toothy grin before guiding you to the passenger’s side door, “You’re safe with me, (L/N).”

You scrunched your nose and pulled open the door, an unfamiliar scent wafting into your nostrils. The seats were leather, and leaned back enough to touch the backseats. Miya shoved his helmet over his head before grabbing an extra one out of his teammates hands and handing it to you, “Don’t want ya to bang yer head against the window.”

You took it, rolling it around in your hands for a moment before sliding it over your head. It was dark, and you couldn’t really make out the road in front of you, which raised suspicion on how the actual racers could see the road. 

“Ready ta win?” He asked from your right, pressing his foot to the gas pedal.

”Yep!” You squeaked, clinging to the leather seats.

”Woah, woah, woah, don’t go puttin’ claw marks on my seats. This costs money, y’know.” He drawled, his accent deep and guttural.

Your response was cut off by the loud ringing in your ears once the horn blew. Miya accelerated until you felt the back of your head slam against the headrest. You glanced at him through the thick material of your helmet and noticed that there wasn’t a trace of nervousness in his face. The part of his face you could see, that is.

Once you’d relaxed enough to remove your hands from his seats, (despite the fact you should’ve removed them several minutes ago) you looked through the windows. On your left, Kageyama’s car was inching closer and closer to the bumper of Miya’s car. 

You two made eye contact through the windows, and at the same time a devilish smirk creeped up the left side of his mouth, exposing a rather sharp canine. You scoffed and looked forward through the windshield, leaning toward it in hopes that the race would be over soon.

Miya’s car jumped forward, and you along with it. You immediately braced your hands onto the dashboard and turned your head around frantically, landing your eyes on Miya’s face.

”Don’t worry, ain’t nothin’ but a little brat clippin’ the car.” He muttered, his voice barely registered over the sputtering of his engine.

You sighed, closing your eyes and settling yourself into the seat once again, wiping your hands over the fabric of your skirt. 

The car jumped forward again, except this time Miya swerved to the right, heading straight for the wall surrounding the track. He slammed his foot down on the brakes, further preventing your side of the car from getting smashed, and pushed open the door.

”Well, there goes this race, she’s done for.” He said while pulling off his helmet, motioning for you to do the same. 

The cold air bit at your nose and ears the moment you slid the helmet off. Once your eyes fully adjusted, you focused your attention back to the track, where the announcer had been screaming about since you got out of the car.

Each car was lined up about forty feet away from the finish line, the racers slamming their doors shut and walking toward who you assumed to be the chairman.

”And, that’s a wrap folks! Let’s announce our winners, shall we?”

You paused, noticing how quiet the stadium had become. It had to be at least midnight by now, the moon was raised high in the sky, cascading itself against the road.

”Second runner-up, Iwaizumi Hajime, number four, raced for Seijoh! Thank you very much, ya’ did great even with that shoulder fracture!”

Miya tapped your shoulder, and you turned your head to look at him, “Hm?”

”You get back to yer group, I’m gonna drive her to the finish line.”

You nodded and began walking the track, sliding your hands against the wall. Kojima called your name from a few feet away, and you jogged toward her, despite the cold.

”Sh! Let’s wait for them to announce the winner!” She said to the rest of Karasuno’s racers, who immediately quieted down.

”First runner-up, we’ve got Tendou Satori, guess your guesswork doesn’t really work like we had guessed, I guess!” The crowd groaned in annoyance and waited for the winner to be called.

”You know, if we hadn’t been staring at Miya’s stupid crash we would’ve known by now.” The blonde, Tsukishima, muttered. You snorted to yourself and sat down on one of the benches, tapping your foot against the dirt.

”And finally, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, drumroll please,” The announcer paused, listening to the banging of feet against stadium floors, “Kageyama Tobio!”

The people surrounding you cheered and pulled each other into rib-breaking hugs. You stared forward as Kageyama walked up to the stage and accepted his trophy, smiling to himself as he held it in his hands.

“Yeahhh! Go Kageyama! You crazy son of a bitch!” Tanaka shouted, jumping up and down and pumping his fist in the air.

Once the crowd had quieted down, Kageyama jogged over to the benches where you were sitting, clutching the trophy in both of his arms.

”I did it.” He said, out of breath. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and he was pulling at the front of his race suit as if he’d built a sweat while driving.

”Yeah you did! Soon enough you’ll be our best racer!” Sugawara cheered, clapping him on the shoulder.

”Can’t beat me!” Hinata said, jumping up and admiring the trophy.

Kageyama turned, meeting your eyes. His smile dropped immediately, replacing itself with a scowl. He stepped towards you, the arm holding his trophy lowered to his side.

”Bet you feel bad that you cheered for a loser.”

You scoffed, shoving your hands into your pockets and raising your eyebrows, “You won because you clipped Miya’s car. I was in there.”

”Oh yeah? Don’t recall.” He pressed his index finger to his lip and looked upwards, cocking his head, “You’re seeing things.”

” _I’m_ seeing things? You should see yourself, smiling like a child at some plastic trophy you won at a car race. Woohoo.” 

His grip on the trophy tightened, and he narrowed his eyes at you, “Whatever.”

He walked away, glaring at you over his shoulder before his managers congratulated him. _Maybe that was too harsh?_

You sighed, maneuvering yourself toward Kojima and her boyfriend, “I think I pissed him off.”

”He’s always pissed off.” She said, interlocking hands with Nishinoya.

”He’s just some weird prodigy that kinda showed up and then shoved his dust in our faces.” Nishinoya said, staring at the boy with an expression that was a mix between awe and disgust.

”At least he’s talking to you, I’ve been here over twenty times and he hasn’t spoken a word to me other than ‘hello.’” Kojima laughed, grabbing the sleeve of your bomber jacket and pulling you toward the same room you’d walked out of.

”We’re gonna go out and party for a bit, do you wanna come?” She asked, looking over her shoulder at you.

You paused, pretending to think for a moment before you shook your head, “No, I’ve got homework.”

”You used that excuse earlier. C’mon, it’ll be fun, even if you can’t drink.” Of course she’d find any way to make fun of how you weren’t of age. Of _course,_ “You and Kageyama will have something in common, you two big babies.”

You squawked and slapped her hand off your sleeve, feigning a gag before dissolving into a small fit of laughter, “Fine. I’ll go, but don’t make me dance.”

”That’s the fun of it!”

You groaned, throwing your head back and staring at the stars for a moment, “Okay. I’ll do it.”

”Yes!” She cheered, using her unoccupied arm to pump a fist in the air.

You made small talk with a few of the team’s older racers, like Sawamura and Azumane. They’d mentioned a few things about Kageyama’s first race, and how he’d come to join Karasuno in the first place.

“Alright, ready to leave?” Kojima said, opening the driver’s side door.

”Yeah. Where exactly _is_ this place?” You asked, sliding into your seat.

”Down the street, a lot of the famous guys watch the races there, cause it’s a little more hidden, and they won’t get bombarded by fans.”

”Which is still confusing, like, shouldn’t they like their fans?” 

“Not necessarily, the Miya twins aren’t the best at dealing with them. Neither is half of Seijoh, because apparently the only reason they have fans is because of Oikawa.” She responded, making a sharp right-turn at an intersection.

”Wasn’t Oikawa the one that hugged me and then apologized?” She laughed to herself and nodded, pulling into a parking space in front of an old building, “We’re here!”

”Already?”

”Yep! Come on, you can’t stall now, we’re already here!” She tapped you on the nose, pulling herself out of the car and onto the pavement.

You followed her into the building after both of your IDs had been checked, blinking a few times to adjust your eyes to the dim lighting. Strobe lights flashed against wood floors, and different colored LEDS cast themselves against the walls.

Groups of people in the middle of the room danced to music that was unintelligible, grinding and weaving over each other. You scrunched your nose, eyes darting toward a table in the corner that nobody was sitting at. Perfect.

”I’m gonna go find Nishi, you okay to chill by yourself?” Kojima yelled into your ear.

”Yeah, I’m gonna go sit down.” You yelled back.

She gave you a thumbs up before stepping into the crowd, immediately snapping her head to the right. She smiled and stepped toward Nishinoya with her hand out, pulling him farther into the crowd.

You made your way to the table, sitting down and resting your head against the plush cotton cushions of the booth. The club, you assumed, was holding a party for the winner of the race that night, who seemed to be a no-show.

You drummed your fingers against the wood of the table, staring off into the crowd. You noticed a few familiar faces, Oikawa, the pretty one you’d met earlier, dancing with Iwaizumi. Well he was _trying_ to dance with him, but Iwaizumi seemed to only laugh at his antics. Tendou, who’s features shadowed themselves under the light, had his hands on the shoulders of another man, much more muscular than Tendou himself.

You continued scanning the crowd, resting your chin on your hand as you stared. On your right, a couple sat down in a booth similar to yours, hands interlocked and faces disgustingly close. On your left, someone slipped next to you in your booth, their hood covering their face.

You jumped backwards, hitting your ankle on one of the legs of your table. The person next to you looked up, almost equally as terrified, and immediately groaned.

”What the fuck are you doing here?” That voice. You remembered that voice, but you couldn’t match a face or name to it.

”I’m with my friends.” You mumbled, gripping the edges of the table and slowly inching away.

”Why the fuck are you acting like that? I’m not gonna kill you.” He growled, pulling his hood over his face. Kageyama.

”Sorry I didn’t see your face under that fucking hood.” You spat, scooting back into your place in the booth.

”It’s not my fault I don’t want to get recognized.” He looked at you, strobe lights reflecting in his blue eyes.

”What’s the big deal with that anyways? Why do half of you hate fans?”

”Because they’re annoying. Like you.” He muttered, resting his head against the table. His hair splayed itself out against the wood, it looked ~~soft to the touch~~ shiny with grease and sweat. 

“What if I said you’re annoying too?”

”I wouldn’t give a shit.” 

“Probably because you don’t know what the word ‘annoying’ means.”

He shot his head up, jaw dropping, “Do too!”

You laughed, “Oh yeah? Give me the dictionary definition, then.”

He sputtered, splaying his hands out over the table and staring at you, “It’s what you’re being right now.”

”And what am I being?” Your playful tone was laced with mirth as you looked at him, folding your hands together over the table. _I win._

”Annoying.” He huffed, crossing his arms and dropping his head into the crook of his elbow.

Kageyama _was_ a child, though, not much less than you. It was unnecessary to start an argument like that, as you could have simply ignored him, but _god_ was it fun to push his buttons.

“Uh oh! Looks like someone’s on babysitter duty!” You craned your head to the source of the voice. It being the silver-haired Sugawara you’d met earlier. His dress-shirt was halfway unbuttoned, and his hair was splayed out over his forehead, “Sorry if I look a little disheveled right now!”

You laughed, raising a hand in assurance, “You look fine! And I guess I _am_ on babysitter duty.” You felt Kageyama’s shoe shove itself against your ankle, and you jumped, whipping your head around to look at him. His head remained resting on the table, but the slight hunch of his shoulders indicated that he knew exactly what he’d done.

“Well, I’m gonna go get a drink! I’ll bring you two something!” Sugawara projected, flaring the collar of his bomber jacket and jogging over to the bar. You watched as he glanced between the two of you and said something unintelligible to the bartender.

He came back with a single drink, two straws protruding out of either side of the rim. You scoffed, staying silent as he placed the drink in the middle of you and Kageyama.

”Surprise!” He drawled, before giggling to himself and striding away to the dance floor.

Kageyama picked his head up, immediately rolling his eyes as he registered the single drink. You both grabbed the straws, pressing your lips to the plastic and sucking hesitantly. A bitter, _hot_ liquid flooded into your mouth, and you coughed, forcing the drink down your throat. It seemed to sear your pharynx, and you hissed while sliding the drink away from you.

Kageyama didn’t fair too well with it either, coughing it up enough so it dribbled out of both corners of his mouth. He wiped at his chin with an orange sleeve, glaring at the cup with half-lidded eyes.

”That was horrible.” You said, scrunching your nose in disgust.

”Then don’t drink it.”

”You didn’t like it either!” You said through clenched teeth, shoving your index finger into his temple. He leaned his head away, rolling his eyes and leaning his head back on the seat of the booth, “I can’t even legally drink yet.”

”Me neither.”

He paused, staring at you quizically, “How old _are_ you?”

”Eighteen.”

He snorted into his hand, his eyes crinkling as he attempted to hide a smile, “Fucking child.”

You squawked, jaw dropping in offense, “Like you’re any older!”

”I’m turning nineteen soon, so, eat that.”

”I’ll eat it when you can chug this drink down.” You challenged, focusing your attention to the cup. Without hesitation, he took it, accidentally placing _your_ straw into his mouth and began chugging (with effort.)

His face contorted into a multitude of expressions as he tried to choke down the clear liquid. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down at an awkward rhythm as he sucked down everything in the cup.

He gasped and spat the straw out of his mouth once everything had been drank, save for the ice, “Eat that.”

“Ice?”

He rolled his eyes and looked at you incredulously, “You’re lying.”

”Nope!” You chirped, drumming your fingers on the table. He shoved long fingers into the glass, pulling out a cube of ice and tossing it into his mouth, opening his mouth wide to show you a row of straight teeth before biting down on it. He winced and paused chewing for a moment, seemingly letting the ice roll around on his tongue.

”Sensitive teeth?” You asked, resting your chin on your palm. He swallowed, reaching for another cube of ice, “What about it?”

“Nothing. Just proves you’re more of a child than me.”

He bit down, hard, and winced again, this time pursing his lips and glaring at you, “Yeah, sure, why don’t you eat some of this vodka-ice.”

You gasped, clamping a hand over your mouth. He was going to be _hammered._

“Kageyama!”

”What?” 

“Is that really vodka?”

He shrugged, “Dunno. It’s gross, though, but I don’t drink so—“

You cut him off with obnoxious laughter, clutching your abdomen and gripping the edge of the table, “You’re going to have a hangover!”

He froze, his eyes widening in realization, “ _Shit._ My sister’s gonna be pissed.” You laughed even harder at the sudden reveal, reaching one of your hands out to grip his shoulder, which he shrugged away.

”Do. Not. Laugh.” He hissed, immediately throwing himself out of the booth and rushing toward the bar. 

He came back with two bottles of water, tugging at the cap of one of them and sucking down the liquid. The plastic crinkled as he chugged the water, heavy breaths exiting his nose.

You watched in pure amusement, as this poor boy desperately chugged water in an attempt to prevent the inevitable hangover he’d have the next morning. He coughed as soon as he’d finished chugging the second bottle, hovering a fist over his mouth and pausing all movement.

”Vomitvomitvomit—“ He muttered under his breath before rushing out of the booth again, this time toward the bathrooms, where he rammed the door open with his shoulder. 

You stood up, worry tugging at your chest, and walked to the bathroom, effectively dodging any creeps that may have had eyes on you. Once you reached the men’s bathroom, you dealt with an awkward dilemma. Do you just walk in for a second and run the risk of seeing random guys’ dicks out? Or do you wait outside like a weirdo and run the risk of having to tell people you’re waiting for someone to stop vomiting.

You sighed, using your clothed elbow to push open the door. You cinched your eyes shut, listening for any uncomfortable sputters of ‘Wrong bathroom’. The only thing that reverberated around your ears was Kageyama’s breathless groaning and the echoes of choked dry-heaving.

One of the stall doors had been pushed open, the boy kneeling in front of the toilet, hands braced on the seat. You fought back a laugh, for, the once put-together racer was now clutching a toilet bowl as the remnants of whatever he’d eaten that day were forcing themselves out of him.

”You okay?” You asked quietly, not wanting to scare him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping his head around to look at you. His fearful expression dropped as soon as he registered your face, muttering an “Oh. It’s you.” under his breath before he gagged over the toilet once more.

You kneeled beside him on instinct, helping him shrug his jacket off. You sat in awkward silence before he vomited again. _Seriously, how much does he need to barf?_

”Go away.” He whispered, looking at you through the corner of his eyes.

”Unfortunately, I’m the one who caused this to happen, so it’s the least I can do to make sure you don’t barf up a vital organ.” You said, placing a hand onto his back.

He groaned and shoved his head in the toilet once more, the muscles on his back contracting under the pads of your fingers as he gagged. You leaned over, using an old tactic you’d learned when Kojima had accidentally taken too many shots at a house party and smoothed out the black fringe off of his forehead.

You tried not to grimace as you felt your fingers slick themselves up with the sweat that had built up in his scalp and instead focused your attention on rubbing the area of his back in between his shoulder blades.

He slumped back against the wall of the bathroom stall, using his own hands to smooth the hair off of his forehead. He sighed, sliding down over buckled knees and moving to wipe his mouth with his wrist. You gripped his arm, twisting your back and pulling toilet paper out of the dispenser behind you. 

You faced him, furrowing your eyebrows as you wiped the corners of his mouth. He froze and waited for you to finish wiping his face before he sat back once more, knocking his head against the wall.

“You could have left.” He said underneath his forearm.

You scoffed, averting your eyes from the toilet as you reached over him to flush it. The sound reverberated around the bathroom, ricocheting off the walls of your stall.

”Aren’t you glad I didn’t?” You paused, and he nodded. A minuscule movement that wouldn’t be registered unless you were actively looking for it, “Welp, come on, believe it or not this isn’t the first pre-hangover I’ve dealt with, so we’re leaving.”

He pushed himself off the floor, bracing his hands against the to steady himself, “What?”

”Or- uh, we don’t have to leave, you can just drink water here until someone can take you home.” You shrugged, letting him drape an arm over your shoulders for balance.

”Oh. Okay.” He said, his expression unreadable. He froze once you two had made it back into the main floor, loud and unregistered lyrics flowing through your ears.

You sat him down at the booth, instructing him to stay there while you ordered a bottle of water for him at the bar.

”Are you on Karasuno’s tab?” The bartender asked. You paused for a moment, and decided on a whim, “Yep!”

He handed you the chilled plastic bottle, and you strode over to Kageyama, who’d slumped halfway down the seat already.

”Sit up, come on.” He reluctantly scooted up, stretching shaky hands out to grab the bottle. It slipped out of his grasp and back into your hands, earning a very dramatic eyeroll from you.

”Just.. Just sit, okay?” He nodded and watched as you unscrewed the cap and placed a hand on the back of his head. You maneuvered the rim of the bottle so it rested in between parted lips, and tilted it forward just enough for it to spill into his mouth. 

He swallowed, closing his eyes and raising his eyebrows. He whined when you took the bottle away, glaring at you and jutting his bottom lip outwards. _Is he pouting?_

”If you drink it all at once you’ll just vomit again.” You said, in a half-hearted attempt to comfort him. He huffed, fluttering his eyelids closed and resting his chin on large hands. 

You sat, and waited, for his breathing to even out. Once it did, you breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, making your way to the dance floor for some much-needed stress relief.

You awkwardly weaved through different people in multicolored bomber jackets you’d assumed were for different teams, though you couldn’t pinpoint the names. Your train of thought was thrown off its tracks when you collided with the large shoulder of someone sporting an orange jacket. You looked up, quickly registering the shaved head and cocky smile.

”Hey gorgeous!” He yelled, waving at you dramatically.

”Hi.” You laughed, hoping he could hear you over the music.

”Wanna dance?” You nodded, and he pulled you into a mock-waltz. He twirled you around and dipped you over and over again until the song ended, and he saw someone he’d referred to as the ‘most beautiful woman in the world.’

He slipped away from you, blowing a dramatic kiss in your direction before joyously running to the other girl he’d mentioned. You fumbled with the sleeves of your jacket and made your way back to the booth, where Kageyama’s face smushed itself against the wood.

_Perfect timing._

You pulled your phone out of your boot (don’t ask) and opened the camera app. After snapping multiple pictures with different angles of his chubby and flushed cheeks, you happily sat down next to him, resuming your previous back-rubbing. He reverse-arched into your touch, leaning his back into your hand.

You felt the shift of scapula and vertebrae underneath skin, his trapezius muscles rippling even through the fabric of his t-shirt. You leaned over his body to scan his face, which was still pressed up against the wood of the table.

Kojima called out your name and you snapped your head up, immediately removing your hand from Kageyama, who shuddered at the loss of touch, “Hey!”

She bounded up to you, hand in hand with a grinning Nishinoya, “Is he okay?” She motioned to the unconscious boy next to you.

You looked at him, and felt your expression soften for a moment before looking back up at your friend, “I told him to chug a drink and he did it. So now I’m here.”

She laughed, raising her eyebrows suggestively toward Nishinoya. You cocked your head at the exchange of looks, but your annoyed response was cut short by a large hand gripping your wrist and placing your hand against his back.

You stopped breathing and watched as Kageyama nuzzled his face into his forearms while you rubbed circles into his upper back.

”Uh oh, someone’s gotta crush!” Kojima chirped, nudging her boyfriend on the shoulder, who nodded violently.

You opened your mouth, but closed it almost immediately after as you thought of a response. You were _just_ taking care of him, like any person would. Then again, you also could have not placed your hand on his back. But it’s also his fault, because he unconsciously did that, so, lose-lose.

”I don’t.”

”Well that wasn’t very believable. Anyways, I’ll go get Asahi to take him home, unless you want to,” She shrugged, and you shook your head, “Okay then! One sec.”

You waited for her to come back with Asahi and attempted to wake up Kageyama.

”Hey! Kageyama, wake up, Asahi’s gonna take you home.” He snapped his eyes open, staring at you blankly for a moment before nodding and slipping out of the booth. 

Asahi met up with you two shortly after, and you apologized for causing this whole situation. He assured you it was no big deal and led Kageyama out of the club, you watched and waited for both of them to exit before slumping down onto the seat you’d rested in previously and groaning.

Your apartment was cold, and you don’t remember how you even got back there. You sat up, rubbing the corners of your eyes and flipping the corner of your blanket over your legs. You reached for your phone, which thankfully had been placed on the bedside table.

_Sent at 4:37 AM_

Kojima:

[Hey! I drove u home last night after u knocked out in the booth]  
[So how’s ur relationship going?? ;))]

_Sent at 7:52 AM_

Y/N:

[Thank you!]  
[And what relationship?]

Kojima:

[Goodmorninggg!]  
[The one that you built last night with a certain nineteen year old ;)]  
  


Y/N:

[He was vomiting, was I supposed to laugh?]  
  


Kojima:

[YES]  
[Please tell me you at least took pictures of his little vomit ridden face]  
  


Y/N

[1 Picture Attached]  
  


Kojima:

[Perfect.]  
  


You set your phone back down on the nightstand and got up, pressing the palm of your hand to your temple to prevent a headache. 

You hadn’t changed out of your clothes from last night, so that was the first thing on your list of things to do today. Thankfully, a pair of comfortable clothes had already been placed on the corner of your bed. You silently changed out of your clothes, stepping into the hallway to look at you calendar.

You had no lectures today, thank _god_ , and the only thing on the agenda was studying for your literature exam. It was next week, so to summarize, you had nothing to do today.

You padded into your kitchen, cracking open the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water and some leftover takeout from a few nights ago. You placed it into the pan that had already been placed upon the stove and turned up the heat. It sizzled as you poured soy sauce over it and mixed until everything had been well-coated.

You broke apart a pair of chopsticks, cursing yourself for not investing in those with the material that needn’t be thrown away after every meal. You forced noodles and beansprouts into your mouth, chewing gratefully and sighing through your nose.

Chopsticks scraped against the ceramic of your bowl and you rinsed out the remnants of your foot in the sink. You groaned at the sharp pain erupting in your back when you leaned down to place the dish in the dishwasher.

You yawned, scratching at your side before sleepily dragging yourself to the bathroom, splashing your face with cold water. You brushed your teeth and your hair, deciding that today didn’t have to be anything but a study day. 

Well, it _was_ going to be a study day. The several links to social media accounts Kojima sent you said otherwise. The first, Oikawa Tooru, his feed was littered with pictures of fanart and small gifts his fans sent him. For every ten pictures of fan sends, there was a single picture of himself. You hummed, appreciating how much he cared about his fans.

The second, not so much. Miya Atsumu’s account was filled with pictures of literally anything, with the captions ‘you lot will eat this shit up’. You laughed, maybe it _was_ funny that some of the racers didn’t like their fanbase.

The third, and the last, Kageyama Tobio. He was a newly registered account, the only pictures posted being the ones he’d taken at the race last night. His follower count was already pretty high, and his comments crawled with disgusting fangirls who seemed to have zero sense of respect. 

**tobiosbitch:** _I SEE THE THIGHS AAA_

 **Kageyamasmother:** _i wonder what those hands do (•~•)_

 **whorefortobiokageyama:** _choke me with those biceps_

You scrunched your nose, closing his comment section and pressing ‘follow’ on his account. You tossed your phone onto your pillow, sifting through your backpack for the literature textbook you would use to study.

Your phone pinged and you checked its notifications.

Kojima:

[YOU FOLLOWED HIM]  
  


Y/N:

[What?]  
  


Kojima:

[You ONLY followed Kageyama ;)]  
  


Y/N:

[He’s the only one I actually know, dipshit]  
  


Kojima:

[Ouch]  
[And not true! You met Oikawa yesterday too.]  
  


You vaguely remembered tufts of auburn hair and a sweet-smelling, white bomber jacket.

Y/N:

[Oh yeah. Guess I did.]  
[Also how did you know I followed him?]  
  


Kojima:

[You were bound to follow at least one of them, so I refreshed your following like 20 times.]

You scoffed, turning your phone off and focusing your attention on the textbook in front of you. Its contents were typed out and formatted to each page, a semblance of unknown comfort seeping through the thin paper. 

Your phone pinged again, and you half expected it to be a childish edit of you and Kageyama with hearts around your faces, courtesy of Kojima.

 **Message Request! From:** _Kageyama Tobio_

You laughed out loud, opening the conversation to view the message he’d sent.

Kageyama:

[why’d you follow me]  
[weirdo]  
  


Y/N:

[Thought I’d show support for a certain lightweight.]  
  


Kageyama:

[ok]  
[you wouldn’t have handled that drink any better than me]  
  


Y/N

[Oh yeah? You’re right, I wouldn’t, but at least I’m not dumb enough to chug the thing.]  
  


Kageyama:

[you literally told me to]  
[your fault.]  
  


Y/N:

[I don’t recall.]  
  


Kageyama:

[fuck off]  
  


Y/N:

[You texted first.]  
  


Kageyama left your message on read, earning a thankful sigh and a light ‘thump’ as you leaned back against your pillow, balancing the textbook on your stomach.

Your eyes strained to finish reading the last few pages, effectively melting your brain. You checked the time, gasping once you’d noticed the sun had set far below the horizon. It was 6:48 PM and you’d spent the entire day doing nothing but reading and stalking racer’s social media profiles.

You had several missed notifications, those which surprised you more than you’d expected.

**sawamura_daichi requested to follow you!**

**sugawaraaaaa requested to follow you!**

**tanaryu requested to follow you!**

You smiled, barely remembering the names of whom you’d met the night before, and accepted the requests. You immediately followed back, scanning through their accounts. They held a similar vibe to Oikawa’s, in the sense that most of their posts were of fanart and gifts.

Tanaka’s page was filled with videos of him bench pressing or working out, which most of his commenters _loved_. You snorted, flitting back to Kageyama’s profile, which hadn’t changed since you’d seen it before. 

You stared at the picture of him, taken from a few feet away from the stage. He held the trophy in his left hand, looking down at it incredulously. His smile was even more evident now, a few straight teeth peeking out underneath a raised lip. The bright lights of the stadium reflected off his hair, beautifully shadowing his facial features.

You sucked in a breath and exited your social media app, shaking your head in an attempt to rid your mind of any ‘Kageyama’ thoughts. Thankfully, you stumbled upon the pictures you’d taken of him sleeping the night before in your camera roll.

His face was flushed, and his cheek was smushed against the table, eyes closed and eyebrows raised in pure bliss. His fringe draped itself over his forehead, giving you a perfect view of perfectly-shaped eyebrows and long eyelashes.

”Fuck!” You whisper-yelled, throwing your phone into the pillow. 

You threw yourself out of bed, shoving your phone into the front pocket of your sweats and sliding on a pair of old sneakers. It was about time you went grocery shopping anyways.

The walk to the grocery store was cold, and you realized it probably wasn’t in your best interests to get groceries at night, but your university wasn’t far away and you could fend pretty well for yourself.

You scanned over isles; grabbing a basket and tossing a few items into it. Ingredients for curry, instant noodles, stuff you’d get on any regular night.

”Yeah, yeah ‘m gettin’ the stuff right now!” A loud male voice said somewhere off to your right. His accent sounded familiar, though, no face could be matched to it.

”Uh-huh, yeah, hold on there’s a worker! I don’ wanna ask em’, what if they think ‘m weird?” He asked, and you turned your head to get a better look at him. He sported the face of a certain racer you’d met, though, his hair was a completely different shade.

”Miya Atsumu?” You said, a little louder than necessary. He paused, staring at you with a grim expression, “One sec, Omi, fan spotted me.” He shoved his phone into his pocket and looked up at you in disgust.

”Wanna picture or am I just gonna have to sit here while ya stare?”

You paused, collecting yourself and looking back at him with equal disdain, “The workers probably _would_ think your weird.”

He licked his bottom row of teeth, his expression replacing itself with mirth, “Oh? Someone’s a biter, anyways, could ya help me find somethin’? It’s set in stone ya don’t wanna picture so I—“ He stopped his rambling, shoving large hands into too-small pockets.

”What did you need to find?”

”Ah! Lemme find the list.” He fished his phone out of his pocket and typed something onto the screen, raising a finger to indicate he’d speak soon, “Those lil’ furry fruit things.”

”What?” You asked, holding back a laugh.

”Er- kiwis, I think. My boyf- my friend likes em.” He muttered, refusing to look at you.

”Oh! Follow me.” You led him down the fruit isle, going so far as to pack up a few kiwis in a bag for him. He thanked you and went on his way, bounding up to the register and smiling like a schoolgirl.

You cinched your eyebrows together, _what a weird place to meet a celebrity._

Once you’d paid for all of your items, you took the walk back to your dorm. It was quiet, and the moon shone over asphalt streets, illuminating dark alleyways and washing relief over you like a tidal wave.

You unlocked the door to your dorm, half expecting a dozen missed messages from Kojima when you checked your phone, definitely _not_ expecting the single direct message from Kageyama Tobio himself.

Kageyama:

[delete those fuckin pictures]  
  


You laughed, setting the bags down on your desk and plopping onto your bed.

Y/N:

[Not sure I know what you’re talking about]  
  


Kageyama:

[you know exactly what i’m talking about]  
[so delete them]  
  


Y/N:

[Nope!]  
  


You sent one of them into the conversation for good measure, and left to check another missed message, this one actually from Kojima.

Kojima:

[Next location for Kageyama’s race, we’re going to Tokyo baby!]  
[1 Location Attached]  
  


_Tokyo? No way._

You rested your head against your pillow, fluttering your eyes closed. Tokyo was pretty far away, but Kageyama’s a good racer, and it’d be ~~bad friendship~~ impolite if you didn’t come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *que the same three songs i’ve had on repeat for the past hour*
> 
> chapter two ;))

“So, are you coming on the bus with us tomorrow?” Kojima asked, stuffing noodles into her face. She’d finally taken up her promise of ramen, a week after you’d gone to the race she’d begged you to go to.

”Depends.” You said, maneuvering your chopsticks to fish a clump of stray noodles out of your bowl.

“On what? Whether or not your little boyfriend is going to be racing?”

You snorted, momentarily pausing your scraping, and stared at her, “No. Speaking of which, who _is_ racing.”

”Well the two racers who finish this race first are going to go head-to-head in Hyogo, so let me check.” Kojima turned, pulling her phone out of her purse and typing her password onto the screen.

”Oikawa, Miya, Bokuto, Ushijima, Tendou, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Miya _again,_ Hirugami, Hoshiumi, Kageyama, and our beautiful boy Hinata.” She listed, winking at you when she said the word ‘Kageyama.’

”Why are there more racers this time?” You asked, turning your attention back to your bowl.

”There aren’t rules in this race, so they use two members from each team in case they want to uh- kind of tag team a racer. It’s brutal, Iwaizumi actually sprained his shoulder in one of these races.”

Your eyes widened, and you came to the realization of the _endless_ possible outcomes of this race. Both Kageyama and Hinata could get seriously injured, and with the little information you knew, it would get rid of your best racers.

”Is that even _legal_?” 

“Sometimes. I recommend wearing the complete opposite of what you wore last time.”

”So, sweats and a hoodie?” You looked at her hopefully, and she nodded. 

“Kageyama seems like a protective guy, though, so creeps shouldn’t be a problem.” She sighed happily, slurping up the rest of the noodles in her bowl.

“Uh-huh. He would not hesitate to throw me into the _arms_ of one of those creeps.”

She looked at you in disbelief, “He would _not._ Not after you were his knight in shining armor the other night, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.”

”Okay first of all I never kissed his forehead—“

”Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have if I wasn’t there!” She challenged, raising a finger at you.

“He was sweaty, I still wouldn’t have.”

”If he wasn’t sweaty?” 

You pursed your lips, “Maybe.”

”That’s literally a definite yes, god, why’d you pick the worst one?” She asked incredulosly.

”No idea.” You sighed, pressing the heels of your hands into your temples.

”Have fun with him, I’m gonna go pay.” Kojima teased, prancing up to the counter and handing the man working a debit card. 

You groaned, resting your chin upon folded forearms as you glanced around the restaurant. The lamps glowed a pale yellow, bathing everything in beautiful light. Small decorative paintings lay strewn about walls, their imagery reflecting that of which words could not describe.

You tapped your foot against the leg of the table, scooting out of your chair and joining Kojima at the register. She insisted on giving the waiter a tip, but the store owner graciously rejected her offers. She settled on sneaking around the desk and dropping the wad of cash onto the worker’s lap.

”The food was good, it’s the least I can do.”

”You gave him like, 2500 Yen.”

”Yeah? Good food deserves good money!” She cheered, walking down the sidewalk.

Tomorrow you’d be going on a bus to Tokyo, filled with a bunch of immature racers, and one immature best friend. Now was the time to relish the quiet night life before Tokyo’s bustling streets and cities constricted you with their volume. 

Simultaneously, you’d also be going on a bus to Tokyo, the same bus that would take Kageyama Tobio to Tokyo. Maybe you could sit next to him, get on his nerves a little bit more. You supposed he’d make Tokyo’s noise sound just a little bit more faint.

“Hey! You awake in there?” Kojima lightly knocked on the side of your head, effectively sobering you up and knocking you out of your daze.

”Yeah! Of course I’m awake.”

”You were thinking about Kageyama!” She accused, grinning widely in your direction.

”No.” You said, like a liar, “I was actually thinking about Tokyo.”

”Oh yeah! It’s nice there, but it’s really loud, sometimes I have to cover my ears when Nishi and I walk the streets.” 

You hummed, silently thanking how low the noise level in Sendai was. Sure, it was still a large city, but way quieter in comparison to Tokyo.

“I’m excited for the race.” You said, eyes darting around the street.

”You should be! Even though it’s a little risky, nobody ever gets _badly_ hurt. Well, aside from Matsukawa, poor thing.”

”Who’s Matsukawa?”

”He used to race for Seijoh, but, he got in a pretty bad crash with Atsu— er, Miya, and he’s been in mock retirement for months.”

”Oh.” You wondered if it was possible for that to happen to Kageyama, but Kojima continued speaking before you could over thing it.

”He was trying to do this drift where he kind of, hm, he balances on his right two wheels and narrowly dodges any cars trying to shove him against the wall of the track. But his hands slipped and his car tumbled over. He was out for two whole weeks.”

You gasped, immediately clamping a hand over your mouth. If Kageyama _did_ try to pull that, and the same thing happened to _him,_ he’d be fucked.

”Don’t worry your little head about Kageyama, (y/n), I’m sure he’s smart enough to understand it was a risky drift.” She paused, pressing her index finger to her bottom lip in thought, “Though, as he’s our best driver, there’s no saying he wouldn’t pull something like that.”

You hit her on the forearm, shutting down any further hypotheses on how much Kageyama was going to risk his life during tomorrow night’s race.

”When are you gonna ask him out?” Kojima asked, yawning as she finished her sentence.

You were slightly taken aback, you couldn’t even be _nice_ to the guy, how were you meant to ask him out? He’s so dense he probably wouldn’t even realize it until you both were eighty and already married to other people

_Wait._

_Married? When did I start thinking about marriage?_

”I’m not gonna.” You said, forcing the discomfort away and maintaining a blank stare forward.

”You should! I don’t know if its physically or mentally possible for him to ask _you_ out, so—“

”Can we drop it? I don’t want to and that’s it.”

Kojima froze for a moment, evaluating your reaction, and promptly loosened up, “Okay! How was the ramen?”

”It was really good, thanks for keeping the literal most irrelevant promise.”

”Promises are always relevant, especially when there’s food involved.” 

You let Kageyama reside in your brain for the time being, images of him smirking behind a windshield and smiling softly at gold trophies littered your mind. Vague visions of tufts of black hair, blue eyes, and perfect teeth, took over your thoughts, heating up your body with awkward embarrassment.

You hauled the heavy overnight bag onto your shoulder, trudging to your doorway before pivoting and rushing into the kitchen to grab a snack. You figured the bus wouldn’t have time to take breaks, so it was better to fill up now.

You exited your dorm, deciding to take the elevator down to the main floor and saunter into the parking garage. Kojima’s car beeped from a few feet away, and you breathed a sigh of relief as you noticed her open trunk.

She helped you drop the bag into it, along with her own. The drive to the stadium was longer, with the morning traffic and all. You’d already reminded your teachers of your leave, blaming it on the flu and passing it off as not being able to walk to class because of your ‘major headache.’

”You’re sitting next to Kageyama on the bus, it’s in order of youngest to oldest.” She read something off of her phone, clicking it off and balancing it over her dashboard radio before turning on the car.

You dozed off against the headrest of Kojima’s front seats, the warm air blowing softly from the heaters raised the temperature in your face and made you feel soft, and obviously tired.

You woke up to the slam of doors and immediately jumped against the restraint of your seatbelt. You unbuckled it, sliding out of the car and helping Kojima take both hers and your bag out of the trunk.

”Ready?” She chirped, a tight grip on her backpack strap.

”Yep!” You smiled, willing yourself not to shiver at the cold air.

She led you through the same hallways, and into the same waiting room where Karasuno was waiting.

”Hey!” They all said in unison, waving at you and your friend. You waved back, seating yourself comfortably on one of the couches, next to Sawamura and Asahi.

”How long’s the drive?” Hinata asked, leaning upside down off one of the couches.

”About two hours, Takeda’s bringing the bus right now.” Ukai, the main manager, said while checking his watch.

Kageyama’s head peered sleepily through the door, immediately snapping up once he saw you, “Oh hey.”

”Hey Drunky-Yama!” Hinata laughed, throwing a few more vulgar insults at Kageyama before a foot almost collided with his face.

”You feeling okay? You didn’t have a hangover right?” You asked, voice void of emotion.

He paused, looking at you with a screwed up faced, “Uh, yeah, I guess.”

You nodded, snuggling yourself into the corner of the couch, tucking your knees into yourself, “Good.”

Takeda brought the bus around half an hour later, apologizing for something totally irrelevant. You flooded out of the stadium, lining up in front of the bus in age-order. You scoffed, sending a deadly glare to an unsuspecting Ukai, who had been the one to make this arrangement in the first place.

It oddly reminded you of one of your teachers changing the seating chart in grade school so you could sit next to your crush. It was _weirdly_ similar.

You sat by the window, leaning your head against it and closing your eyes to avoid bickering with the boy next to you. He stayed silent as well, pulling out his phone and tapping at the screen mindlessly.

You sat still for a while, until you’d heard the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter clicking beside you. You shot your head up, registering the black phone in front of your face, and reached a hand out to grab for it. Kageyama pulled it away with speed you’d never seen come from a human and held it high above your head, daring you to stand up and grab it.

You huffed, sitting back down in your seat and resting your head against the leather. He snorted beside you, and you cracked open an eye to look at the pictures he’d taken. They weren’t bad, by any means, you just looked peaceful. 

“I think I would have rather you stared at me.” He jumped at your words, immediately switching tabs from his camera roll to his messages app.

”What?” He asked, feigning innocence.

”There’s nothing wrong with me in those pictures! It’s creepy that you took them.” You ended your sentence with a disgusted look, pressing yourself further against the window.

“It’s not creepy, it’s payback.” You were about to snap back at him when a voice from in front of you snapped first, “Will you two shut up? I’m pretty sure my ears are bleeding from your senseless arguments.”

You both shut your mouth, however, Kageyama shut his with a muffled growl, immediately shooting you a text.

Kageyama:

[payback. idiot.]  
  


Y/N:

[Creepy.]  
  


Kageyama:

[i’ll delete them.]  
[if u make one of them ur profile picture.]  
  


You scoffed out loud, and an ankle collided with your shin, you yelped, glaring at Kageyama, who only sent another text.

Kageyama:

[be quiet]  
  


Y/N:

[I am!]  
  


Kageyama:

[yeah ok]  
[why do u still have autocaps on]  
  


Y/N:

[I’ve never turned them off]  
  


Kageyama:

[give me your phone]  
[you look stupid typing with autocaps]  
  


You hesitated, staring at his expectant expression before handing your phone over to him. He took it, immediately going to the settings app and messing with the features of your keyboard. He handed it back to you, motioning for you to type something.

Y/N:

[this better?]  
  


Kageyama:

[much. now i dont get a piercing headache every time i text you]  
  


Y/N:

[i might just turn them back on for that sole reason]  
  


Kageyama:

[you don’t know how.]  
  


Y/N:

[what? sorry, i don’t know what you said]  
  


You felt Kageyama stir next to you, cursing lightly under his breath before he stiffened, turning off his phone and sliding it underneath his thigh. He leaned his head down, just enough to whisper against the shell of your ear, “You don’t know how.”

You froze, all of your focus going to the heat that pricked at your cheeks. Your ear tingled from where his lips had brushed against it, an _innocent_ gesture, but it made you freak nonetheless.

You decided you were going to get back at him, whether he liked you or not. You pretended to be asleep for what felt like hours against the cold window of the bus. You lifted your arm, draping it over his leg and resting your fingers against the beginning of his inner thigh.

He jumped at your touch, and you could’ve sworn you heard him hiss. But he didn’t make any show of his discomfort, and you stayed like that for the rest of the ride. 

He slipped out of the seats first, grabbing his bag from the overhead shelf and walking down the aisle of the bus. Sugawara helped you get your bag down, and you bowed to him gratefully before exiting the bus yourself.

Tokyo was _loud,_ and you raised the heels of your hands to your ears. Still, you needed your hands to hold your luggage, so you temporarily removed them until you made it to the inn Karasuno was staying at.

It was small, and you thanked yourself from a few hours ago for packing your own futon. You helped splay them out around the room, purposefully positioning Kageyama’s away from you so he couldn’t murder you in your sleep.

“Alright, Kageyama, they brought the cars to the Tokyo Stadium, right?” Sawamura asked, messing with the corner of his futon.

”Oh. Yeah.” He mumbled, crouching down on the inn’s entrance steps and untying his shoes.

You allowed yourself to calm down before Kageyama’s race, you napped in tandem with Yamaguchi, who joked about Tsukishima’s snoring problem. Tsukishima hadn’t heard, thankfully, and strode over while you two had been laughing your heads off.

When the group of you had resorted to lying in comfortable silence, Tanaka was the first to break it, “Kageyama, don’t you need a racing alias if you win this race? I heard the Miya twins already have theirs.”

”What are they?” Sawamura asked from his place on the floor.

”Mirage. That’s the name for them both, so you have no idea who’s who until you see their hair.” Tanaka mumbled, cursing under his breath.

Kageyama sighed, “Does it just need to be a word?”

”I heard it can be anything! Tendou’s is Kaleidoscope because he _supposedly_ distorts other racers’ vision and makes ‘em swerve.” Sugawara said, sitting up and staring at Kageyama.

You shifted from underneath your blanket, “Maybe we could look at synonyms for other words, and find one that sounds cool.”

”That’s _tacky._ ” Kageyama spat, glaring at you.

”I wouldn’t put it past you, though.”

He scoffed, moving to unzip his backpack. You watched as he pulled a notebook out of its largest pocket, slipping a pen out of the smallest.

”Ideas?” He asked the room, his voice creating a faint echo in the emptiness.

”Bad bitch.” Tanaka suggested, holding back a laugh. Kageyama rolled his eyes and glanced around the room expectantly, meeting eyes with you and raising his eyebrows.

”Me?”

”You looked at me. Do you have a suggestion.”

You paused, racking your brain for words with interesting meanings, landing on one you hadn’t used since high-school.

”Ethereality.” Kageyama froze, pupils dilating and eye’s wide enough to be considered saucers.

”I have no idea what that means.” He muttered, chewing at the inside of his cheek.

You opened your mouth to explain the definition, but Tsukishima had already beaten you to it, “It means ‘delicate beauty’ you mouth-breather.”

Kageyama flushed light pink, scribbling it down in the notebook and folding the cover shut, “It’s decided. Unless you have better ideas?”

They hummed in response, perfectly content with the _very clear indicator_ that you liked Kageyama, as his _racing alias._

”Okay.” He muttered, padding back to his futon and dropping his head against the pillow with a soft ‘thud.’

You stared at the ceiling, shuffling your feet underneath your blanket. Kageyama shifted in his spot, and you risked your dignity by glancing over at him. He’d rolled onto his stomach, with his head facing your opposite direction. _Close one._

Takeda’s alarm had accidentally set itself for fifteen minutes after you guys laid down, so you all shot awake with annoyed groans as the beeping cut through the silence.

Kageyama mentioned something about the stadium opening early in order for racers to have a few practice laps and get a fit for the track. He stood up, taking a rather full backback over his shoulder and starting out the door.

”You need an adult with you.” Sawamura said, face still slack with sleep.

”I am an adult!” Kageyama said, scrunching his nose.

”No.” Sugawara mumbled, shoving his head into his pillow.

Kageyama scoffed, dropping his back onto the floor, the snap of leather straps ricocheting off the walls, “Well does anyone wanna come with me?”

”Nobody wants to deal with your frustration, _Ethereality._ ” Tsukishima chided, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

You sat up, smoothing out the front of your t-shirt, “I’ll go if you want.”

He looked up at you and cocked his head, “You’re younger than me.”

You pursed your lips, opening your mouth to snap a response, but Sawamura beat you to it, “She’s the only one willing to go, Kageyama, so deal with it.”

He nodded, sliding the strap of his bag over his shoulder. You scrambled out of your futon, pulling on the shoes you’d worn to the inn and following Kageyama out the door.

You attempted to make normal conversation, “So what are your plans for this race?”

”Winning.” He deadpanned.

”Well yeah, but, aren’t there no rules? What are you planning on doing?”

He stayed silent, for a moment, before pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I have some ideas.”

He tapped something onto the screen, pulling up a video labeled, ‘USHIJIMA EVADES THE MIYA TWINS.’ He pressed play and handed it to you, the announcer’s voice filling the quiet corridor.

“Uh-oh! The Miya twins are planning on their signature attack! With Mirage one on the right and Mirage two on the left, they’re planning on clipping both sides of Miracle’s car!” You gasped, glancing up at Kageyama, who’s expression remained vacant.

Ushijima accelerated until the tail end of his car was between the hoods of both the Miya’s. They turned inward, bouncing him against one another. Ushijima’s car was just out of their reach, and it’s back tires jolted left, slamming into the tire of one of the Miya’s cars. He jolted right, effectively evading the other twin and skidding him out of reach.

You watched in awe, as Ushijima slid past the twins and passed the finish line. Kageyama hummed contently beside you, holding a large hand out for his phone.

”Are you _sure_ you can do that?” 

“It’s easy if I calculate it right.” He said calmly, “And if it doesn’t work I’ll figure something else out.”

You nodded, shoving your hands into the pockets of your sweats. You walked in tandem with Kageyama as you strode down sidestreets in order to reach the practice stadium.

It was still early in the day, most likely before noon, as the sun shone against your figure and painted shadows against the walls next to you.

“I’m gonna win.” Kageyama muttered, glaring at you.

”I didn’t say you were going to lose.”

”I know. But I’m going to win.”

You hummed, “So then you _don’t_ need me cheering for you?”

He tilted his head to each side, as if weighing the options, “I think your annoying screaming would distract me.”

You hit him on the shoulder, preparing your fist for a light punch before he grabbed your wrist.

”Don’t.”

You pushed forward, lifting up your foot to kick him in the shins. He twisted you around, slamming your back against the wall. You gasped, pulling your hands out of his grip and shoving them against his chest, “Ow!”

He sputtered, blinking his eyes for a moment before looking down at you blankly, “ _Oops._ ”

You scoffed, “I hate you.”

He huffed, “I hate you too.”

The stadium was indoors, and you were tasked with watching Kageyama’s racing bags as he did a few practice laps. The orange Mustang circled around the track a few times, skidding to a halt in front of you so Kageyama could step out and grab a bottle of water.

You eyed the inside of his car, everything was surprisingly clean, and pure black. Even his windows were tinted down to the darkest shade. It was an interesting contrast from the blood orange, but both harsh colors were somewhat soothing to your eyes.

“You staring at the car?” He asked, placing his water bottle back into his bag.

”Yeah. What about it?”

He rolled his eyes, “Get in.”

You sputtered, staring at him in disbelief, “What?”

”Get in. It’s really not all that interesting.” 

You stood up, keeping a firm eye on his hands in case he tried to ram your face into his tinted windows. You opened the passenger’s side door, sliding into the seat. It was leaned back, not as much as Miya’s, but enough for you to shift it upwards so you could sit comfortably.

He got in besides you, patiently waiting for you to buckle your seatbelt. Helmets weren’t a necessity for practice laps, so you could actually see in front of you this time. Kageyama placed a hand on the gearshift, putting the car in ‘drive.’

As he leisurely drove around the track, you pretended not to see the awkward glances he paid your direction and focused your attention on how he was driving. His hands effortlessly slid along the wheel, holding their firm grip as he maneuvered it to turn.

“See, it’s just a car.” He said, in his all-knowing wisdom.

You hummed, scooting forward in your seat to get a better view of the road. No other cars were on the track besides Kageyama’s Mustang, and it was oddly calming to drive in silence with him.

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat as a pang of hunger sent itself straight to your stomach, Kageyama noticed this.

”What?”

”I’m _hungry_.”

”Okay? Eat.”

You snorted, “I didn’t bring food.”

”That’s on you. I’m done with laps, we’ll leave the car here and it’ll be fine for the race tonight.” He said, parking the Mustang in front of Karasuno’s benches.

You hopped out of the car and shut the door, the slam echoing throughout the empty stadium. 

“What do you want?” He asked, sliding his bag over his shoulder. You cocked your head, and he further explained himself, “To eat?”

You let out an “Oh!” before pausing to think. You had ramen last night, so that was a no-go. What if Kageyama doesn’t like what you pick? It’s better to go with a simple request.

”Let’s get onigiri.” You smiled, and he nodded, waiting by the doorway of the stadium.

You two resumed your sidewalk adventure, pointing out the occasional lewd graffiti or used condom on the ground. The latter actually made Kageyama tense up and walk much faster, and you almost kicked it towards him.

”That is _disgusting._ ” He growled, side-eyeing the latex plastered to the cement.

”Yeah, it is.” You noticed the faint opaque liquid that gathered itself underneath the rubber, and now it was your turn to tense up. It _was_ disgusting.

You shrugged it off and walked with Kageyama until he stopped at an unfamiliar convenience store. It was warm, and the fluorescent lights reflected against the tile. You grabbed two containers of onigiri, ignoring Kageyama’s exasperation and shoving them into his chest. He took them with a huff of annoyance, but held them until you paid.

”Why did you get _two_?” He asked as you walked out of the store.

”Why _not_?” You countered, slipping the bag holding your items onto your wrist.

”Because it’s so much, duh.”

”Are you saying you can’t finish six onigiri?”

He glared at you, “I can finish six onigiri and _then_ some.”

”Fine, let’s see who can eat the most.” You folded your arms and looked up at him, earning an eyeroll in response.

”Deal.” He said, taking the bag from your wrist.

Once you two made it to the apartment, ignored the rest of the team’s questions as you ripped open the containers. With all twelve onigiri on display, you held up a hand, motioning for Kageyama to wait.

”Three, two, _one._ ” You immediately grabbed the onigiri closest to your hand, shoving half of it into your mouth and biting down. You chewed barely enough to let it slide down your throat comfortably, shoving the other half into your mouth as soon as it wasn’t stuck in your esophagus.

Kageyama took large bites as well, moving onto his second rice ball in tandem with you. You allowed yourself to pause when he paused, and breathe when he breathed, as to not lose any precious time. This, however, was more of a distraction than you realized, as his puffy cheeks began to grow pink and your heart fluttered against your sternum.

Not too long after you’d both eaten your fifth onigiri, Kageyama began _choking._ His eyes glossed over and he punched at his chest, hacking and coughing as he tried to unstick the rice from his throat.

You paused, finishing your sixth onigiri and reaching a slow hand out to grab at the one he’d been holding. You already won, but, with his choking, you took it as an opportunity to rub it in his face. 

Someone handed him a cup of water, and you maintained direct eye contact as you ate his previous onigiri, raising your fists in the air triumphantly.

”I win.”

”You just ate my _spit.”_ Kageyama muttered, sipping the last of the water out of the cup.

You choked on air as you processed the moments prior. Technically you didn’t eat his actual spit, just remnants of it on the already-bitten onigiri. You mocked a gag before picking up the containers and placing them in the recycling bin.

Kojima laughed and stood up from her place on the floor to whisper into your ear, “That was an indirect kiss!”

You slapped her arm and she bounded away, prancing happily to a sleepy Nishinoya. 

Kageyama smirked at you as he sat down on his futon, like he was _proud_ you ingested his saliva. It made you feel a little sick, not gonna lie, but you shot back an equally-as-evil glare.

”Spit-eater.” He mumbled, resting his chin on folded hands.

”You just tried to deepthroat onigiri.” You deadpanned, watching as his expression turned from mirth to pure horror in seconds. The people around you snorted, you even got a pat on the shoulder from Tanaka, who laid next to you.

“Nice one, (l/n).” Nishinoya chuckled from a few feet away.

Kageyama turned his face up at you, narrowing his eyes, “Whatever.”

_Back to square one. Woohoo._

You pulled out your phone, respecting the silence of the room, and opened your previous conversation with Kageyama.

Y/N:

[yo]  
  


Kageyama pulled his phone out of his pocket, glanced at you, and rolled his eyes.

Kageyama:

[what.]  
  


Y/N:

[you choked on rice]  
  


Kageyama:

[i will block you.]  
  


Y/N:

[you wouldnt]  
  


Kageyama:

[i wouldnt put you through that kind of pain]  
[i bet its already painful enough being the youngest here]  
  


Y/N:

[you’re the youngest in terms of brain capability]  
[ your brain: cars go vroom, grr]  
  


Kageyama:

[i don’t growl.]  
  


He promptly growled as he sent that, immediately widening his eyes and placing a hand over his mouth. You snorted at him, quirking an eyebrow with confidence.

You closed your phone and dropped your head onto the pillow, the sudden drowsiness from the day’s events weighing down your mind.

Kojima shook you awake, flicking your forehead for good measure when your eyelids fluttered open.

”Race time!” She sung, dragging you out of your futon and throwing your boots at you.

”What am I supposed to wea— oh yeah. Sweats and a t-shirt.” You mumbled, rubbing your eyes.

Thankfully, you were already wearing that, so the most you had to do was deal with your bedhead and pull on the boots you’d worn to your first race. 

“Hurry up, or we’re leaving you!” Sawamura yelled from outside the inn, you scrambled out of the room, skittering down the stairs and making it to the rest of the group in record time.

You walked down the same sidestreets you’d walked with Kageyama, pretending not to remember the same used condom stuck to the ground. Someone behind you stepped on it, immediately yelping, “Ew!”

You turned around, making eye contact with the unlucky victim. Hinata.

Tsukishima snorted behind a balled fist, and promptly turned away, ordering Yamaguchi to do the same. Hinata rubbed the bottom of his boot against the ground, breathing a sigh of relief once he’d successfully removed the rubber from the sole of his shoe.

You picked up your walking pace, slipping in between Kageyama and Sugawara. You grabbed at the shoulder of his jacket, raising yourself up on the balls of your feet to whisper in his ear, “I wish you’d stepped on the condom, it’d be funnier.”

He grunted and shoved you away, you fell back into pace with Kojima with a giggle. She glanced between you two suggestively, as if you’d whispered something vulgar in his ear. It _was_ vulgar, but maybe not in the way she’d intended.

You stepped into the stadium, which held a different energy when compared to how empty it was earlier. It roared with wild fans and stalker adjacents. There was no doubt in your mind that at least a hundred people in here all had Kageyama’s address, saving it for their lewd fantasies.

You adjusted the Karasuno bomber jacket on your waist, wearing it with a new semblance of confidence now that the crowd was chanting Kageyama’s name. He and Hinata slipped into the racer changing rooms, handing Sawamura their jackets, which he promptly folded and placed on the benches.

You sat down next to Tsukishima, who provided _wonderful_ commentary before the race started.

”I think they wear diapers under their racing suits.” He muttered, looking at the crowds in disgust. Yamaguchi snorted beside him.

”Tsukki, didn’t you race once?” He paused, and gasped, “Did _you_ wear a diaper?!”

You laughed as Tsukishima shook his head, a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of his lip, “No, because I don’t eat like an _animal._ ”

The racers slipped out of the changing rooms in a neat line, Kageyama and Hinata leading said line. Kageyama’s chin was turned up, but not in irritation, he seemed to hold himself higher, staring at the crowd. Hinata wore the biggest smile you’d ever seen on a human, and he waved and yelled to random fans in the stands, earning excited screams in response.

Hinata’s car was blood orange, exactly like Kageyama’s, but you noticed it had slight differences. It was definitely _not_ his Mustang, that’s for sure. They bumped fists and slid into their seats as soon as the announcer’s voice echoed around the stadium.

”Welcome, welcome! We’re in Tokyo now, sporting more than double the racers we had! Starting off strong, let’s welcome Hoshiumi Korai, and Hirugami Sachirou! These two racers are supposedly the _worst_ duo to be in between, so beware!” 

You noticed two white cars, kicking up dust on the other side of the track. They had light blue rims, accentuating the dark color of their tires.

”And next we’ve got Iwaizumi Hajime, and Oikawa Tooru, arguably the prettiest duo, but, I mean, that’s just me! Iwaizumi’s back in the race after just healing from a sprained shoulder, let’s hope he doesn’t have a remake of last time!”

Iwaizumi’s turquoise BMW rolled in tandem with another turquoise car, its windows clear and definitely not tinted, giving you a view of Oikawa, who smiled and winked from inside the car. He didn’t have a helmet on, which was _weird_ because you were sure he could get seriously hurt doing that.

”Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi! Our terrifying dynamic duo of power, if you thought they were scary alone, look at ‘em together!” The announcer vocalized a dramatic shudder at his own words.

“Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji! Aw, look at them with their matching cars, that’s adorable! They’ve got the smoothest chemistry, no matter how much Bokuto pouts and skids his car to a halt as soon as he reaches last place!” An inhumane screech could be heard from across the stadium, and you laughed to yourself.

”The Miya twins! Ah, our destructive duo, let’s hope you don’t break a bumper this time, eh Atsumu?” 

You remembered the kiwi man from the store, struggling to connect him to the famous racer that was here now. 

“Last, but not least, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou! Everyone’s favorite ginger, no offense Tendou.” You swore you heard a loud, “None taken!” From somewhere on the track, but it was gone before you could process it.

Each car was perfectly in line with one another, in a disgusting disarray of colors that hurt your eyes.

”Now, dear little audience, I’m gonna tell you a secret.” The stadium quieted down, waiting for him to continue, “There are no rules. Anything goes as long as nobody dies. First two people to reach one-hundred-fifty laps go to Hyogo!”

With that, the horn sounded and the cars shot off the starting line. Dark grey and magenta cars slid against each other with sickening screeches, flecks of paint dusting themselves over the asphalt.

You spotted Kageyama’s Mustang, tailing Tendou’s Mazda. He clipped it enough to send his car surging forward, from there he rammed his side of the car into Tendou’s passenger side, shoving his car against the rails guarding the middle of the track.

The Mazda stopped accelerating and slid off to the side of the road. The announcer gasped into his microphone, “Guess Tendou’s out! Sorry bud, blunt force beat your guess work!”

He pulled his car to the sidelines, exiting it with a smile and waving hands. He climbed up into the stands of the stadium, engulfing himself in fans and signing everything in reach.

”Uh-oh! Are we going to have a repeat of last time? I wonder if Ushijima’s got somethin’ different up his sleeve!”

Hinata’s car fell into speed with Kageyama’s, both slowly inching toward the Twins and Ushijima. Hinata made contact with Ushijima’s bumper, jolting him forward and shoving him off balance.

You couldn’t help but notice how leisurely Hoshiumi and Hirugami had been driving, they barely even matched pace with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who seemed to accelerate until their heads were pressed flat against their headrests. 

It wasn’t long before The racers in the higher places had to take a break, to change ripped tires and calculate their methods. Kageyama slammed his door shut, “ _Hinata_!”

Hinata turned around with an eyebrow quirked, water bottle rim pressed against his lips, “Hm?”

”Why did you clip him? That was so unnecessary, you were _directly_ behind him! So if anything you just shot him _forward_!” He snapped, balling his hands into fists at his side, “God _damnit_! If you don’t stop now we’re never going to win!”

Karasuno went silent, save for the whir of drills as Kinoshita changed Kageyama’s tires. Even you realized you weren’t breathing, and quickly relaxed. Kageyama seemed to be even worse than before, face paling and anger replacing itself with chagrin.

”I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled, seemingly to no one and everyone at the same time. He dug his foot into the ground, averting his eyes from his teammates.

”It’s fine, Kageyama! Get back into the car before we lose laps to Hoshiumi!” Hinata cheered, patting Kageyama’s shoulder blades and guiding him toward his car.

They revved their engines loudly, speeding off as they made up for the laps they’d missed. The twins’ cars were still parked in front of their benches, however, both of them were in the car, helmets covering dangerous expressions.

As soon as Kageyama and Hinata passed them, they shot out, grinding metal against metal. Hinata fell back, allowing the twins to surround Kageyama. A vivid memory of the video he’d shown you earlier sprang into your mind. _If only he’d accelerate a little more—_

“Yeah Kageyama!” Nishinoya screamed, jumping up and down.

The crowd screamed along with him as Kageyama accelerated, his back tires perfectly in line with the twins’. They seemed to notice this, and continued pushing forward, barely making any contact with Kageyama’s Mustang.

Kageyama allowed the twins to make it halfway up the length of his Mustang before he sped forward, jerking the back end of his car so it slammed against the twins’ hoods. You gasped, unclenching your fists, and cheered. Tsukishima pushed you away from him as you screamed, but you didn’t have time to be annoyed. 

_He did it._

You smiled, a real smile that definitely didn’t go unnoticed by your friend, who whistled. You watched with wide eyes as the two racers you’d noticed earlier, Hoshiumi and Hirugami, pulled up beside Kageyama.

They didn’t make contact with his car, thank _god,_ but they did slide directly in front of him so it was difficult to accelerate forward without making contact with either of their bumpers.

”Hey, what lap are we on?” You asked Tsukishima, who only scoffed at you.

“One hundred twenty-seven.” You folded your lips together and nodded at him, staring at the track.

It was a matter of maneuverability now, Kageyama needed to figure out how to move in front of either of them. He apparently noticed something you hadn’t, because not long after they’d reached their one hundred thirty-first lap, he forced himself against Hoshiumi’s tire, a sickening scrape of metal against metal sounding around the silent stadium.

He forced Hoshiumi away from him, into the railing in the middle of the track, much like how he’d ruined Tendou’s chances of even getting his fifth lap through.

”C’mon, Kageyama.” You whispered to yourself, bouncing your foot on the dirt underneath you.

Minutes passed, and time slowed. Kageyama was in first place, Oikawa and Hirugami a few hairs behind him. You could’ve sworn you felt Kageyama’s cold gaze upon you as he passed, but his tinted windows reflected nothing of the sort.

Karasuno erupted into loud sobs as Kageyama passed the finish line, Oikawa tailing him. You found yourself hugging Yamaguchi, who was practically vibrating with excitement.

Kageyama flew out of the car, throwing his helmet onto the ground. He smiled, really _smiled_ , and looked at you. It _definitely didn’t_ make your stomach churn and your heart jolt. Definitely not.

You smiled back, an airy giggle escaping your throat. You were happy for him, overjoyed that he’d won, and maybe a little bit too elated about the fact that he smiled at you.

”There’s a huge club a few minutes away!” Kojima screamed, eyes bright and glued to her phone. 

“We’re not dressed for the occasion.” You said, scanning your sweats. 

“So? We can still have fun.”

“Fine.” You sighed, checking the time. 1:29 AM.

The club was far louder than the one in Sendai, filled to the brim with intoxicated civilians, half of which you’d assumed had watched the race. You glanced around the room, hoping to find at least a semi-secluded table away from everyone. You spotted one in the far corner, right behind the DJ’s speakers. 

You plopped yourself down, resting a heavy head on cold forearms. The rest of Karasuno joined the dance floor, minus Kageyama, who aimlessly walked around until you made eye contact.

He slid down beside you, pressing his cheek against the table, “I won. Like I said.”

”That you did. Good job.”

”That must have been _really_ hard for you to say.”

You shook your head, turning it to face his, “Nope. I just know you’ll lose the next one.”

”Who knows. I have some stuff in mind though.”

You perked up, “Oh! Congrats on getting Ushijima’s little thing down.”

” ‘Little thing’?” He laughed, sliding a wrist over parted lips.

”Yeah, that’s what it is.”

”Whatever.”

“You know what?” You said, already sliding out of the booth, “Wanna rematch?”

He thought for a moment, but the smirk quirking at the corner of his lips told you he’d processed what you meant, “Sure.”

You made your way onto the dance floor, looking for a certain silver-haired adult who’d be perfectly fine with feeding you alcohol. Ah! You spotted him doing something not-so-family-friendly with Sawamura on the dance floor. You slipped up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He yelped once he opened his eyes, immediately wiping his mouth with his hand.

”Sugawara!”

”(l/n)!” 

“Can you get us that drink you got us last time?” A knowing smile broke onto his face, and he nodded.

You pranced back to the booth, where Kageyama sat, waiting.

”Two straws, ice as well.” You said, and he nodded silently.

Sugawara placed the drink on your table, the clear liquid forcing a hilarious memory to the front of your brain. You and Kageyama gripped the straws, staring down at the drink in disgust.

”Three, two, one!” You said, immediately sucking through the straw as hard as you could. The constant swallowing numbed the burn for a bit, as it now buzzed in your throat, warming up your whole body.

Kageyama huffed beside you, and you noticed he’d stopped to breathe. You took advantage of this and attempted to suck down the rest of the vodka, wincing as it hit your tongue. It was bitter, and _disgusting._

The straws struggled to keep the liquid flowing into your mouths, so you broke away from them and began shoving handfuls of ice into your mouth. It soothed the burn of the alcohol, but replaced itself with a new feeling. You lips felt like they were going to freeze, and Kageyama’s were bright red. 

When Kageyama grabbed the last handful of ice within calloused hands, you took the drink and chugged it straight from the rim. You set it down against the table once you finished, looking at him triumphantly.

”Ew. Are you going to vomit?” He asked, curling his upper lip in disgust.

”No, because I didn’t chug a shit ton of water after this, we should still get a bottle, just in case.”

He shook his head, “Let’s see who’s more of a lightweight.”

You laughed and stared out into the crowd. Groups of people sung and laughed to the songs playing, different colored LEDS illuminating their faces. You shot up, gripping Kageyama’s shoulder, “Let’s dance.”

He looked at you with an unreadable expression, “No.”

You rolled your eyes, hitting him lightly, “Come on! Or do you not know how to dance?”

”Of course I know how to dance, dumbass.”

You winced at the vulgar name, but broke into a grin when he stood up, reluctantly walking with you to the dance floor. Your boots clacked against different colored tile, and you slid your hand from his shoulder to his forearm.

”Place one hand here,” You guided it to your waist, where he held it stiff, “And then right here.” You used your other hand to slip it into his, fingers intertwining in the air.

”Are you teaching me how to _ballroom dance_?” He asked, subconsciously squeezing your hand in his as he talked.

”Maybe, why? Did you want me to grind on you instead?” You teased, internally elated at his disgusted expression.

”Fine. Ballroom it is.”

You ordered his feet to move back when yours moved forward, and side to side in sync. With a few momentary pauses to make sure he wasn’t bruising you in his grip and to make sure he knew what his right and left were, you two had finally clicked.

He pulled you closer, the only thing separating you two being the inch of air you both needed to keep your breathing steady. Your hands remained high on his shoulders, thumbs grazing over the nape of his neck ever so slightly.

”I have an idea!” You chirped, and he looked down at you hazily.

”What?”

”Spin me.” You said, already sliding his hand off your waist and extending it outwards. You spun inwards, pressing your back flush against his chest.

You must have forgotten to spin back around, as you two swayed in tune with the music playing. His arms rested against your shoulders, both hands intertwined with yours.

He rested his chin on the top of your head, pulling you closer. You felt the tough muscles of his torso stiffen as your upper back pressed against them. He removed his hands from yours, instead placing them comfortably against your waist.

You laughed as he squeezed with the tips of his fingers, thumbs brushing against the skin above the waistband of your sweats. The alcohol had definitely taken effect, as sober you would _never_ do this in fear of her dignity.

“Hey.” He whispered, angling his head so it could rest on your shoulder.

You turned your head to look at him, “Hi.”

”I think I’m drunk.” He laughed, squeezing your sides.

”Hm, well I guess I win then.” 

He immediately spun you around to face him, dark blue eyes shadowed underneath multicolored LEDs. His breath smelt faintly of vodka, but you assumed yours did too, as you drank far more than he did. 

You snaked your hands up his arms to rest at the back of his neck. His head inclined forward, ever so slightly, “Nice face.”

You quirked an eyebrow, hyperaware of his obvious embarrassment, “You too..?”

He nodded, breathing out heavily through his nose. You used a hand to push black fringe away from his forehead, leaving your fingers to rest in his bunched up hair.

You tilted your head upwards, mere centimeters away from his lips. They parted hesitantly, remnants of vodka still reflective on the shiny skin. You rose up on the balls of your feet, accidentally bumping his nose with yours.

You waited for him to do something, _anything._ However, he just sat, staring blankly down at you. You sighed, pressing your foreheads together. He seemed to relax underneath the contact, wrapping large arms around your back to pull you into a hug.

”Oh my _god!_ ” Someone screeched from beside you, earning a loud yelp from both you and Kageyama. You’d accidentally knocked your heads against each other, a sharp pain throbbing in your temple.

Kageyama shoved you away, a low growl rumbling from deep in his throat, “What the _hell,_ Hinata.”

You turned, immediately noticing the ginger a few feet away from you. His face paled, immediately registering your face, “Were you two kissing?! Congrats, Kageyama! You finally had your first kiss.”

Kageyama started forward, reaching a hand out to grab Hinata’s collar. Hinata cleared his throat, eyes darting in your direction dramatically. Kageyama craned his head, immediately flushing a light pink.

”We didn’t kiss, Hinata.” He snapped, walking away from the both of you. Hinata stared at you expectantly, raising his eyebrows.

”He’s right, we didn’t.” You said calmly, wiping your hands against your sweats.

”Hm. I bet he would’ve accidentally slobbered all over you.” He laughed, a wide grin pressing itself onto his face.

You snorted, shaking your head, “That’s never going to happen.”

”You two were just.. rubbing your foreheads together, and you _didn’t_ think he wanted to kiss you?”

”No. His face was all.. blank.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Well yeah, that’s Kageyama, but, he likes you.”

Your face heated up significantly, and you chewed at your lip, “No he doesn’t.”

”He wouldn’t even be touching you if he didn’t like you!”

”He touches you!”

”He hits me, he was _definitely not_ hitting you right now!” He countered, “His hands were like an inch away from your butt!”

You sputtered, throwing your hands up in exasperation, “Okay! Okay, fine, yeah.”

Hinata nodded as you walked away, straight for the table Kageyama was sitting at. You plopped yourself down, prodding at his shoulder, “Hey.”

”My head hurts.” He said, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his palm.

“Well yeah, you headbutted me after Hinata screamed at us.”

”You jumped, so it’s technically your fault.”

”You pushed me!”

”Cause you hit me with your head!” He barked, jamming his fist into the table.

”That’s your reaction? I could’ve bumped into other people.”

”Okay?”

You scoffed, kicking him under the table. He jumped, immediately shooting his head up, “Are you actually mad?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “Of course not, I _was_ mad that you pushed me.”

He breathed, closing his eyes and resting on top of his forearms. You folded your hands on top of the table, placing your chin atop your knuckles. Kageyama stretched out a large hand, gripping the pads of his fingers around your wrist.

He placed it on his back, a heartwarming memory springing to the front of your brain. You rubbed the space in between his shoulder blades, relishing in the way his eyes closed in relaxation. 

He looked up at you, not a single trace of the glare he usually wore folded within his expression. His eyes looked almost _scared,_ despite how calm he’d been.

“Are you alright?” You asked, leaning down to meet his eyes.

”’M fine.” He whispered, dozing off against his arms.

You stopped rubbing his back once his breathing had evened out, fishing your phone out of the pocket of your sweats to take a few more embarrassing photos. _What? It’s funny._

”Well if it isn’t Mrs. Kageyama!” Kojima smiled at you, sliding into the seat beside you.

”Hi.”

”Shouyou told us you two were hugging on the dance floor.” She chirped while resting a chin on her palm.

”He thought we _kissed._ ”

”I mean yeah if you two were touching foreheads. I didn’t expect him to be that type though.”

You yawned and nodded at Kojima, who looked like a lightbulb just went off in her brain, “I have an amazing idea.”

”What is it?”

”Take him back to the inn, you both are tired as shit.”

You looked at Kageyama, who was dead asleep against the wood of the table, “If he kills me when I wake him up it’s your fault.”

“He’s not gonna kill you! Just leave, you need sleep anyways.”

You sighed, repeatedly poking Kageyama’s cheek with your index finger, “Hey! Wake up.”

He flinched awake and glared at you, eyes still slightly puffy from sleep. You pulled him out of the booth, helping him walk out of the club and into the cold night air.

You both shuddered, and Kageyama gripped tight onto your shoulder, “It’s cold.”

”Yeah it is, so let’s get back to the inn as soon as we can.”

You shouldn’t have said that, because Kageyama began _speed-walking_ and you had to jog to keep up with him. The image of a six-foot man with a terrifying glare gripping onto some girl’s shirt and dragging her down the road probably wasn’t the most ideal thing for passerby to see, but it didn’t matter.

You made it back to the inn in record time, both of you sighing contently as the warm air wafted over your bodies. 

“Thank god there’s heaters in here.” You breathed, already wrapping a blanket around your shoulders.

”Can I ask you something?” Kageyama questioned, slipping off his shoes.

”Yeah, go ahead.”

”Did you know who I was before we met?”

You paused, vaguely remembering his annoyed expression as he registered you in the plush waiting room, “Nope.”

”Really?”

”Yeah. Kojima begged me to come, so, I kind of met all of you for the first time. You made a _horrible_ first impression, y’know, by almost vomiting on me.” Kageyama blushed at that, averting your gaze and staring down at the floor.

”You told me to drink it.” He mumbled, pulling his jacket off and draping it over the back of a chair.

”I know!” You chirped, settling comfortably into your futon.

”Did you— did you think what I did today was cool?” He asked, and you immediately knew what he was getting at. 

“Yeah. Not gonna lie, I did think you were going to fuck up, but I was rooting for you. Tsukishima knows.”

”I’ll take your word for it.” 

You tried to fall asleep, you really did, but you couldn’t. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the buzzing in your brain from Kageyama shuffling underneath his futon. 

“I’m not tired.” You muttered, sitting up to look at him. He cracked an eye open, sighing as he sat up.

”Okay.”

You shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with his gaze on you like _that,_ “What?”

”I’ll wait until you get tired.”

You stared at him quizzically, racking your brain to decipher his expression. He sat, his eyes locked with yours in an unsteady silence.

You crawled over to him, smirking internally as his eyes widened ever so slightly. You sat next to him, fiddling with your fingers before a lightbulb went off in your brain.

”Let’s play hot hands!” You sung, already tugging at Kageyama’s fingers.

”You better sleep like a baby after this.”

”Oh I will.” You said sarcastically, placing your palms against his.

He pulled his hands out from underneath yours and slapped. _Hard._ You yelped and swatted at him to avenge the skin on the back of your hand. 

Now it was your turn to slap him, and he jerked back with such fervor that you had to take a moment to process it. This trade of slaps went on for far longer than it should have, both of you whining when the other suggested sleep.

Your hands tickled at the underside of his, causing him to flinch and pull them back. You feinted him a few times, bringing your hands over the sides of his just enough to earn a reaction. 

Finally, you jerked your hands over his, clasping hard against his wrists and pulling far enough so Kageyama’s breath mingled with yours. 

He gulped, eyes flickering down to your lips, “Can I, uh, k—“ You cut him off by closing the distance between you, moving your hands to the collar of his shirt. He sighed through his nostrils, placing two stiff hands against your shoulders.

You were, by no means, an experienced kisser, but Kageyama was downright _bad._ You pulled away, and he followed your mouth slightly before looking back at you, stunned.

”You’re a _horrible_ kisser.” You laughed, flattening your hands on his chest.

”Not _my_ fault I’ve never kissed anyone before.” He huffed, eyes still glued to your lips. 

“Just, uh, do what I do, okay?” You said, forcing him to meet your eyes.

”Okay.” He breathed, parting his lips slightly and closing his eyes. He looked beautiful, underneath the yellow lighting of the inn. 

You leaned forward, sliding one hand up his neck to rest in the roots of his hair. He shuddered under your touch, and you pressed your lips to his. His movements felt much more calculated now, each pull and push against your mouth felt like it had been thought out long before you two had even kissed.

You licked along his bottom lip, and he shuddered again, a reaction you’d assumed was a good thing. He opened his mouth and let you press your tongue to his. You’d never kissed with tongue before, so you definitely did _not_ expect the reaction you got when you slid your tongue underneath Kageyama’s and he froze, a strained sound vibrating in the back of his throat. 

He regained composure as soon as he’d lost it, but his hands squeezed and pulled at your shoulders out of instinct. You removed your hands from his neck, guiding them to rest on your lower back. Kageyama tilted his head to get better access to your mouth before he slipped his tongue in and lapped at its roof. 

You scooted forward, resting your knees against his. He slid his hands down to your ass, and pulled you up into his lap. You laughed, breaking the kiss for a moment to situate yourself.

”You’re being forward.” You joked, leaning against him, placing chaste kisses to his lips. He didn’t kiss you back, he just held you still on his lap.

”One sec.” He breathed, closing his eyes. His grip on your butt was sure to leave a mark, although he seemed to be squeezing subconsciously.

”You okay?”

”Shut up.” He whispered, crashing his lips onto yours. He still let you lead the kiss, fisting handfuls of black hair into your hands. His whole body seemed to vibrate at the intensity of it. 

You rocked your hips forward, gasping at the friction you got. Kageyama’s breath hitched and he jutted his hips upwards, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against yours. 

“Haa..” He breathed, thrusting upwards. His hands kept a firm grip on your waist now, shoving you down onto his lap every time he rutted up.

He gasped against your neck, mumbling soft curses into the fabric of your t-shirt. His whole body shuddered, and you realized that a similar sensation was washing over you. With every push down onto his erection, covered only by sweats - and hopefully boxers - you choked out airy moans, barely muffled by his shoulder.

”Hey, s-slow down.” He gasped, fingers holding you still on his lap, “I think I hear them outside.”

You listened closely, holding your breath as the voices of the Karasuno team came closer to the door. You pressed a kiss to his forehead and scrambled off of him, shoving your head into your pillow and feigning sleep. Kageyama got up and walked to the bathroom, turning off the light of the room as he did so.

The door opened and the voices immediately quieted down. You heard the soft slide of shoes being pulled off socks, and the shuffles of blankets, before the room went quiet again.

Kageyama exited the bathroom, taking far longer than expected. Tanaka scoffed as he laid down.

”Were you takin’ a dump in there, dude?” He asked, clapping him on the shoulder. Kageyama stiffened in the dim light, “Sure.”

You smiled against your pillow, shoving your arm underneath it for extra support. You and Kageyama just _kissed._

The bus ride back to Sendai was equally as eventful, you and Kageyama were seated next to each other again. _Woohoo!_

”So what’s the race in Hyogo going to be like?” You asked, looking out the bus window.

He thought for a moment, “Dunno. Hard?”

You rolled your eyes, “Obviously. Who are you up against?”

He bristled, scrunching up his nose, “Oikawa.”

”The pretty one?” You questioned, drumming your fingers against your leg.

”He’s _not_ pretty.” He spat, glaring at you.

”You’re jealous.” You teased, poking at his cheek, which promptly flushed under the pad of your finger.

”No I’m not.” He growled, swatting your hand away from him.

”Yeah you are.”

”Hello?! Can you two shut the hell up! Young love is cute and all but some of us like sleep!” An angry voice yelled from the front of the bus, and you both froze in your place.

Kageyama pulled out his phone, much like he had the day you’d come to Tokyo, and opened your social media account. He pressed ‘follow’ on the screen and your phone buzzed in your pocket. 

**kageyamatobio requested to follow you!**

You pressed ‘accept’ and opened your previous conversation with him.

Y/N:

[so do i get to wear your jacket now? that’s basically the only reason why i kissed you the other night]  
  


Kageyama:

[we r not a thing anymore]  
[just for that]  
  


Y/N

[it was fun while it lasted :,)]  
  


Kageyama kicked your ankle and you flicked the side of his head. He huffed and began typing once more.

Kageyama:

[yeah u can have my jacket]  
  


Y/N:

[no what if it stinks]  
  


Kageyama:

[it doesnt stink]  
[dumbass]  
  


Y/N:

[yeah okay, we’ll see in hyogo]  
[actually. if you’d take me on a date i could wear it then. you’d just have to protect me from your fangirls]  
  


Kageyama:

[no on the fangirl protecting]  
[yes on the date.]

You smiled, resting your head against his shoulder. He leaned his full body weight onto you, nearly crushing you against the window.

You pinched him, and he huffed, folding his arms. _He’ll make up for it on the date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my music playlist only consists of coldplay, reo’s last song from sarazanmai, and sexy drug
> 
> if you’re here, what would you think about a sakuatsu or sakusa/reader that’s a dance au?? i had competition over the weekend and my brain is very full.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than my other ones, but its only because i have a monster of a fourth chapter to write ;)

“I have zero idea what to wear.” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose.

”You could wear a trash bag and he’d drool over you, I’m sure of it.” Kojima muttered from the floor, fumbling through piles of clothes.

You genuinely laughed, pressing the heel of your hand to your forehead, “What if he shows up in a suit and tie and I show up significantly underdressed? He might actually kill me.”

”It’s your _first_ date, I doubt he’s that shallow.”

”It’s still a possibility, though.”

Kojima smoothed out a wrinkled t-shirt she’d found at the bottom of the pile, scrunching her nose and throwing it to the other side of the room, “Where is he taking you again?”

”Don’t laugh.” You pleaded, glaring at her. 

She snorted and focused all of her attention on you, “I won’t, I swear.”

”He said he wanted to.. stargaze.” 

Kojima gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. She removed it and you watched as her jaw grew slack, eyes wide, “That’s like, the most romantic thing ever!”

Your chest heated up, and you averted your gaze, “I should just ask him what to wear.”

Kojima only hummed and watched as you took out your phone. 

Y/N:

[what do you want me to wear for our date??]  
  


Not even a second later, Kageyama responded.

Kageyama:

[idc]  
  


_Well that’s not very helpful._

You groaned, smushing your forehead up against the clothes hung up in your closet, “Will he murder me if I wear sweats?”

”Well it’s going to be cold at night, so I don’t think so. He wouldn’t care if he _actually_ liked you,” She cleared her throat, and whispered, “Loved you.”

You jumped, nearly poking your eye out with a hanger, “I’ve only known him for a month!”

She cackled, throwing her head back, “Just sayin’! Also, have you guys done it yet? Or even kissed?”

You sputtered, remembering the night at the inn, not-so-long-ago, when Kageyama was gasping into your t-shirt and gripping onto you like a lifeline, “Yeah, we’ve.. kissed.”

”You _have_?! And you didn’t think to tell me?!” She threw her hands up in the air, pieces of clothing dropping onto her lap.

”It was nothing special. We were playing hot hands—“

”Fucking children, I swear!” She laughed.

”Don’t interrupt me, so we were playing hot hands, and I uh, grabbed him and just kind of—“

”Please, oh no, the awkwardness is killing me!” She cried, clutching at her heart. You threw a hanger at her, effectively shutting her up before your phone buzzed again.

You smiled, and Kojima screeched as you opened the message to reveal another text from Kageyama.

Kageyama:

[wear something comfortable :)]

Now it was your turn to screech, immediately handing your phone to Kojima so she could see the _fucking smiley face._

”Oh my _god._ So what color are the bridesmaid’s dresses?”

You stared at your phone, very aware of the fact you were smiling like an idiot at a _god damn emoticon_ _._

”No idea.”

Kageyama had finally taken you up on your date request, conveniently three weeks after your little.. _moment,_ because of your clashing schedules. His race in Hyogo was yet to start, weather and track cleanup actually set the race back a few weeks. You were grateful for that, because exams were soon and you needed as much time you could scrounge up to study.

”Okay, well, I’m going to go cause Nishi’s doin’ some practice laps and I want to support him.” Kojima said, already picking up the things she’d brought, “Just wear sweats, he might take them off you later anyways.”

You squeaked, nearly pushing her out of your dorm. Kageyama definitely would _not_ do that. Yeah, no, he wouldn’t.

You sighed, staring at the outfit you’d slipped on in the bathroom mirror. It was comfortable, and you had a jacket ready just in case Kageyama forgot his, which was extremely probable for him.

Kageyama:

[what’s your dorm number]  
  


Y/N:

[302]  
[don’t keep it in a note or anything to kill me]

Kageyama:

[i would have killed you a lot sooner if you’d kept annoying me]  
  


A knock on your door, followed by a jut of the locked handle, alerted you that Kageyama had made it to your dorm. You ran over to the doorframe, silently praying he wasn’t wearing an entire tuxedo, and unlocked the door.

”Hey.” You breathed once you noticed his outfit. Thankfully, he was wearing joggers and a fitted t-shirt, a familiar orange bomber jacket slung over his shoulder.

”Hi. I um, brought this.” He mumbled, shoving the jacket into your chest. You unfolded it, smiling at the ‘9’ that was printed across the back. He pulled at his fingers, looking at you expectantly.

”Did you want me to put it on?” You asked, already sliding an arm through the sleeve.

”Well yeah, it’s why I brought it.”

”Good, because I’m _freezing._ ” You joked, dramatically snuggling up to the jacket.

”Don’t expect me to warm you up.” He quipped, the evident smirk raising the left corner of his mouth.

“I’d expect nothing more from _you._ ” You smiled, closing the door behind you.

”Hey!”

”You started it.”

He huffed and reluctantly slid an arm over your shoulders, holding you against his torso. You awkwardly fisted your hands at your sides and walked with him out of your dorm building. His Mustang was parked directly in front of the entrance doors, engine still running.

”You are _so_ irresponsible.” You teased, sliding into the passenger’s seat.

”Shut up and figure out what you want to eat.” 

You snorted and thought to yourself. Well he _does_ like onigiri, but you’re also going to be sitting outside and rice balls aren’t very easy to clean up.

”Meat buns!” You chirped, resting your head against the window.

Kageyama drove along side streets until you two reached an empty convenience store. He commanded you to wait in the car while he went inside and bought your ‘dinner’ for the night. 

“Got ‘em.” He said, throwing the bag onto your lap. 

“This is already a great date, y’know.” 

Kageyama flushed and tilted his head away from you, “Whatever.”

You closed your eyes, sighing contently as the car sped off, “So where are we going to _stargaze_?”

He pursed his lips, “Some field Suga told me about.”

You gasped, placing a hand over your mouth, “Did you ask your teammates for dating advice?”

Kageyama aimlessly swatted at you with his left hand, “So what if I did?”

Now it was your turn to feel embarrassed. Kageyama _did_ care, if only a little. It made you feel disgustingly fuzzy inside, the way the tip of his nose reddened at your prying. 

It was nearing sunset by the time you’d made it to the field. Although it wasn’t so much a field as it was an abandoned golf course covered in beautiful flowers. You could _not_ contain your excitement when you got out of the car, immediately sprinting toward the field and squealing to yourself. 

“Hey! You dumbass, I still need help getting all the stuff out!” Kageyama yelled, effectively pulling you out of your trance.

You ran back to him, gathering everything he handed to you in both arms, and turning around to scout out decent places to sit. You ran towards a clearing, surrounded on one side by beautiful hibiscus flowers, petals of which scattering the soil beneath them.

”Let’s sit here!” 

Kageyama had already began laying down several blankets, throwing every single pillow at your head and immediately shooting out a teasing insult so there was nothing you could do but throw them back.

You both laid down, staring at the sun just barely passing the horizon. It bathed everything in a dark orange hue, melting itself away until deep blues and blacks painted the skies.

”Do you know any constellations?” Kageyama asked, mouth full of pork and dough.

You adjusted the pillow behind your head, furrowing your eyebrows, “Nope.”

”Oh. I can show you some.” He said, swallowing the meat bun.

You let him scoot closer to you and use your own hand to point out the clusters of stars splattered against the sky’s canvas.

”That one right there is Orion’s belt, the three stars in a line.” He whispered against your ear, vibrations going straight to a place they _definitely should not be going._

”Over there is Betelgeuse, the tenth brightest star in the sky.” He moved your hand left, your index finger now pointing to a particularly bright dot in the sky.

”Can you show me the other nine?”

”I will when I learn their names.” He let your hand fall, his hold on it unceasing.

You squeezed it and reached over his backpack to grab another blanket out. _It’s cold, okay?_

Your fingers rested upon a cardboard box. After squeezing it for a moment and debating whether or not it actually _was_ a blanket, you pulled it out and squinted to get a better image of the label.

Oh.

_Oh._

”Kageyama!” You cackled, throwing the box at his head. He fumbled to catch it, gasping once he’d read the label on the front.

”T-tanaka told me to pack them! I didn’t want to but he kept insisting and— and I couldn’t get him to shut up until I did!” He sputtered, immediately dropping the cardboard box and swatting it away from him.

“I’m not mad or anything, I just definitely didn’t expect to grab a box of condoms out of your Cars 2 backpack.” You managed to choke out in between cackles, gripping the collar of his t-shirt for support.

”I will kill you with that box.” He threatened, large fingers already gripping the corners.

”Who’d annoy you while I’m gone?”

”Fair point.” He sighed, attempting to balance the box on top of your head. You shook it off, smacking his hand and settling your head back onto the pillows. You yawned, completely aware of Kageyama’s hand only centimeters away from yours.

”Are you scared to hold hands?” You asked, already intertwining your fingers. He jumped and squeezed your palm.

”No. Why would I be?”

”Dunno.”

”Can I do something _really_ stupid?” He asked, shifting his weight so he was now propped up on his elbows.

”Depends, how stupid?”

”Like, kissing you stupid.”

”Hell yeah.” You said, already sitting up so you could hold him comfortably. Familiar hands settled onto your waist, tugging you forward onto an equally-as-familiar lap.

Your hands snaked themselves onto the nape of Kageyama’s neck, pinkies pressing against the vertebrae lining itself underneath pale skin. He gasped, breathing hot air into your mouth, and licked along your bottom lip. You licked back, pressing your tongues together and nestling a hand into the roots of his hair.

You shifted on his crotch, immediately noticing the not-so-hidden tent in his pants. You pulled away from Kageyama’s lips, a low whine replaced with a hitched gasp as you kissed along his jawline. He breathed wildly as you licked over his throat, grazing your teeth underneath his thyroid gland. 

He lolled his head back, giving you more access to his collarbones and the soft skin underneath his jaw.

” _Ah,_ f-fuck.” He mumbled when you licked against a particularly prominent collarbone, digging his fingers into your waist.

You moved your hips forward, forcing away a smile when Kageyama’s forehead dropped onto your shoulder. He kissed against the junction between your shoulder and neck, skin muffling breathless cries of pleasure.

He snuck large and _cold_ hands underneath your shirt, gripping onto bare skin and tugging however much he liked. You did the same, momentarily pausing your ministrations as you dragged your fingers underneath the hem of his shirt, ghosting along toned abs.

Kageama suddenly rose onto his knees, supporting your butt with one arm while he grabbed the box of condoms with the other and carried you to his car. You laughed against his neck as he opened the door and awkwardly placed you onto the backseats, shutting and locking the doors behind him.

”Do you want to continue?” He asked, staring at the leather seats of his Mustang.

”Yeah, do you want to?”

”Yes.” You tugged at the hem of his shirt, helping him pull it over his head. His arms folded over his chest, bottom lip jutting out in an all-too-adorable pout. You pulled both of his forearms away from his torso, placing his hands against your hips once again.

He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as you continued grinding onto him, letting your hands explore every inch of his exposed chest. He, however, grew impatient and began pulling at your shirt as well, gasping once he’d finally gotten it off of you.

”If you make a boob joke I swear to god.” You muttered in between kisses, already impatient with his freezing.

”You’re _hot._ ” He said, hands immediately reaching out to palm your breasts underneath the fabric of your bra. You gasped, clutching onto his shoulder blades.

”It’s like you’ve never seen boobs before, Kageyama.”

”Maybe not in real life.” 

_What._

”Kageyama, are you a virgin?” He stiffened. _Yes. It’s so obvious._

”Y-yeah.” He said, voice registering barely above a whisper.

You continued rubbing your hips against his groin, fueled by his gasps and sighs. He tugged at your waistband, and you were quick to allow him to pull the fabric down your legs. You did the same, tugging his joggers far enough down his hips to see his black boxers.

He groaned when you sat down on him again, this time covered by even less clothing. His jaw was clenched, bottom lip pulled taught between perfect teeth. You palmed at the tent in his boxers, your other hand cradling the back of his head. 

He fucking _moaned_ when you slid your hand underneath the fabric, fingers wrapping around his erection. His arms flexed against the seats of his car as you pumped him, beads of precum already evident on the head of his cock.

He thrusted into your hand, using his own to grab your cheek and press his lips to yours. His breathing was shallow and he practically drooled into your mouth as you slid your hand up and down his cock, strained moans sounding like music to your ears.

”Gonna cum in my p-pants.” He muttered, gripping onto your forearm, “Stop, I wanna.. do it to you.”

You nodded, guiding his hand to your clothed heat. You tugged at the hem of your underwear, sliding it down over your hips to expose your clit.

He slid his fingers through your folds, face scrunched in concentration. His index fingers pressed against your clit, and you whimpered, “R-right there.”

He smirked and rubbed in circles, occasionally sliding his fingers down to your cunt to slick his fingers up.

”I’m gonna, uh, do the thing now.” He mumbled, already pressing a finger into you.

You nodded and bit your lip, nails digging into his shoulders as he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of you. You hissed once he prodded his middle finger against you, sliding it in with ease. 

He curled his fingers, eliciting a particularly loud moan from you. He smiled softly and continued to curl and thrust his fingers, steadily building up the heat that settled in your stomach. You mumbled incoherent words against his bare skin, jerking and whining once he’d removed his fingers from you.

”Lay down, uh, if you want.” His face flushed, and he brought his fingers up to his lips. He licked your juices clean off them, eyes meeting yours, watching as you laid down and rested your head against the arm rest of the door.

He brought his head between your thighs, grazing his tongue against your clit. You gripped at his hair, attempting to squeeze his head with your thighs. Kageyama gripped at your hips and held you down as he circled his tongue over your clit and grazed his teeth against it.

The heat built up quicker now, threatening to spill over the edge at any moment. Your hips bucked into his mouth and your moans echoed in your ears as you chased your release. He lapped at your juices, pressing the flat of his tongue against you.

You came with a choked sob of his name, tugging at his hair as his tongue sucked you clean. 

“Is it gross to say that was fuckin’ amazing?” He asked, lips still shiny with the remnants of yourself.

”Maybe a little.” You sighed, sitting up and reaching around for the condom box. You found it on the floor and ripped it open, pulling out the wrapper and tearing it apart, placing it on the head of Kageyama’s cock.

”A-ah. Wait, what if I f-finish too fast..?” He asked as you rolled the rubber down his length.

”It’s normal, Kageyama.” He nodded, pinching his eyes shut as you positioned yourself over him. He threw his head back as the head of his cock pressed into you, knocking himself straight into the headrest.

You whimpered as you sank down on him, thighs bracing themselves on each side of his lap. He groaned once you’d finally fit him inside of you, placing his hands against your hips once more. 

“G-good.” He whispered, lips looking for yours in the dark. You returned his kiss, grinding into his pelvis in time with each slid of your lips. He thrusted upwards, eliciting a moan from both of your throats.

Wanton moans slipped from both of your mouths as Kageyama jutted his hips into yours. You whined into his shoulder as you felt your second release building up in your abdomen. His pupils were blown wide, the moon reflecting within his blue irises.

He thrusted recklessly, groaning loudly as you bounced on top of him, “(y/n), _f-fuck._ ”

”T-tobio, feels g-good.”

“You’re s-so beautiful, p-erfect, _god_ I- _ohmygod—_ ” He babbled, cutting himself off with a high-pitched moan as he came into the condom. His hips lifted off the seat and drove farther into you, sending you over the edge as well, mindlessly whining his name against his chest.

He pulled you close to his chest, nuzzling his face into your neck as he held you. His body was warm and damp from exertion, heavy breaths mingling with each other inside the car.

”That was _awesome._ ” He laughed breathlessly against your shoulder. You held him close, breathing against his neck.

”You’re an idiot.” You snorted, sliding off of him, “We have to clean your car.”

You stared at him, struggling to see his expression in the dark. He sniffled, and you immediately rushed over to him, cradling his cheeks, “What happened? Are you crying?”

You felt him shake his head against your hands, a tear sliding onto the pad of your finger, “No. I’m just.. happy.. okay?”

You grinned and kissed him before picking your clothes off the floor of his car. He draped himself over your shoulders as you embarrassingly _limped_ back to the field to pick up your blankets.

You fell asleep in Kageyama’s arms, one ear placed strategically over his chest to hear his heartbeat. It was slow, and healthy, and _perfect._

Kageyama woke you up with a flick to your forehead, and you cracked an eye open to get a better view of the annoying smirk and _hilarious_ bedhead. Or, seat-head?

”Your _hair,_ Tobio.” You mumbled, running a few fingers through his roots. He blushed at the mention of his given name, refusing to meet your eyes.

“Sorry? What was that?” He quipped, placing his hand over yours on top of his head.

”Your bedhead is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

”It’s not bedhead, you just shove your hands into my hair any chance you get.”

”You love it.” 

“You said ‘hate’ wrong.”

You poked in between his eyebrows and he squawked, shoving you away from him. You vividly remembered what happened last night, immediately freezing and hoping your embarrassment wasn’t evident in your expression.

”Are you okay? You look like you’re thinking, and that’s never a good thing.” He asked, playful smirk pulling at his lips.

”I’m pretending to be you whenever you have to be nice to someone.”

”Hey! I’m nice to you.”

”Your definition of nice is calling me beautiful while I rode your—“

”Do _not._ ” Kageyama threatened, fingers at the ready to flick your nose. You stuck your tongue out at him, climbing over the cupholders to get into the front passengers seat. Kageyama gasped and you turned around, meeting his gaze to a discoloration on his leather seat, “What the fuck is this.”

You snorted into your hand, “I don’t think you want to ask.”

“It’s so obvious. People are gonna know.”

”Nobody’s going to examine the backseats of your car, it’s fine.”

Kageyama looked from the seat, to you, down to your neck, and back up to your face, “Shit.”

You cocked your head at his face, nearly beet-red from whatever he’d seen, “Shit what?”

”Shit the fact that your neck is _purple._ ” He whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m so sorry- oh my _god,_ did I do that?”

You laughed and pressed your fingers to where he’d bitten and sucked the previous night, wincing as the the skin of your neck twinged. You’d bruised for sure, that was obvious.

”It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Kageyama was about to retort until his phone pinged from inside of his sweats, which were still on the floor of his car.

He leaned over and pulled it out, pressing his password into the screen and reading what had been sent to him. His face screwed up in a scowl and he turned his phone towards you so you could read.

 **Message Request from:** _Tooru Oikawa_

[1 Location Attached]  
[See u next week, Tobio (≧▽≦)/ ]

“I hate him.” Kageyama mumbled, facing the phone back to him and angrily typing a response.

”I think he’s nice.” 

“You met him once.”

”He made a better first impression than you.”

Kageyama looked at you like you’d just kicked a puppy and scoffed, climbing into the front seat, “Are you feeling okay?”

You buckled your seatbelt and snickered at the fact that he was still wearing only his boxers, “Yeah, why?”

”Did I hurt you.. um.. last night?” He asked, awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck.

”No! No, never, no, I’m okay, you don’t have to worry.” You assured, pressing a comforting smile onto your face.

”Oh. Okay, good.” He breathed, starting the car.

You stared out the window as he drove, your thoughts plagued by the boy sitting right next to you. Occasionally, he’d point out things he ‘felt the need to show you’, which only consisted of people with weird outfits, sales on certain fruits, and one very dumb-looking mascot for a printer company.

You reached your dorm building not long after, hand at the ready to unbuckle your seatbelt.

”Hey, take the jacket with you.” Kageyama said, throwing his bomber jacket at your head.

”Won’t you need it?” You asked, preparing to hand it back to him.

”Just bring it to me in time for the race next week.”

”Oh, okay!” You smiled, reaching for the doorhandle.

”Wait-“ He mumbled, meeting your eyes as you turned to face him, “Can I have a kiss?”

You rolled your eyes and leaned over the seat divider, pressing a chaste kiss to Kageyama’s lips before exiting the car, “Bye, Tobio!”

”Bye (y/n)!” 

You slipped out of the car, throwing the jacket over your shoulders and pulling your phone out of your pocket. You pressed Kojima’s contact name, followed by the call button underneath it.

”Hey! Where are you?! You’re clearly not in your dorm.” She yelled, voice mechanical through the speakers of your phone.

”Isn’t that obvious?” You said breathlessly, running up the stairs to your floor.

”Well yeah! I mean, not really, you could be anywhere.”

”I’m almost to my dorm, calm down!” You chided, hanging up the phone and unlocking your door.

Kojima was sat with her legs crossed on the bed, a terrifying smile plastered onto her face, “Look who decided to come back.”

You laughed and placed Kageyama’s jacket on your desk, pretending to ignore her dramatic gasp, “I’m here now, so, it’s fine.”

”So didja do it? C’mon, give me all the dirty deets.”

Your face heated up and you stared at the floor, tilting your head so the hickies wouldn’t give everything away, “No comment.”

”Oh my _god._ You did!” She cheered, pumping a fist in the air, “Congrats, you’re stuck with him now.”

”Nothing crazy happened, so, it’s not a big deal.” You mumbled, sitting next to her on your bed.

”Uh-huh, as if the entire left side of your neck isn’t _bruised._ Yeah, I saw em, can’t hide anything from me now.”

” _Fine._ We did it in his car.”

Kojima mocked a gag and looked at you incredulously, “Gross!”

”Yeah yeah. I know.”

”Anything else? Do I need to beat him up?”

You shook your head and pulled out your phone, scanning over your recent notifications.

**oikawatooru requested to follow you!**

**Message request! From:** _Oikawa Tooru_

You clicked on the message, registering auburn hair and that disgustingly sweet-smelling jacket.

Oikawa:

[Hey!!!! You’re (y/n) right? I met you at Tobio’s second race.]  
  


Y/N:

[yeah, call me (l/n) please]  
  


Oikawa:

[Nice to meet u again!]  
  


Y/N:

[nice to meet you too :)]  
  


Oikawa:

[Did you know our final race is scheduled for next week? You should come cheer for Seijoh.]  
  


Y/N:

[i’ll be cheering for Karasuno, sorry]  
  


Oikawa:

[But whyyyYyyYyy! Seijoh’s the better choice, because we don’t try out illegal maneuvers during preliminary races.]  
  


Y/N:

[illegal?]  
  


Oikawa:

[Nothing, but Seijoh’s got a jacket with your name on it!]  
  


You scoffed and showed the messages to Kojima, who only groaned in annoyance, “God, he hates us.”

”Why?”

”Cause we’re better than him.” She sighed, pushing herself up off your bed, “Anyways, I gotta go fix up ‘Tsumu’s car again, I’ll see you later.”

”’Tsumu as in Atsumu? I thought you didn’t know who he was.”

Kojima pressed her finger to her lip, mocking thought, “Don’t remember, but, I’ll send you the details of Kageyama and Oikawa’s race!”

You watched as she waved and exited your dorm, muttering incoherent curses underneath her breath. She seemed irritated by the fact she had to go fix his car, reasons unbeknownst to you.

You settled back on your bed, recounting the events of the night before. First of all, Kageyama called you _beautiful,_ which is like an entire dictionary above his vocabulary level. That alone sent warmth through every vein in your body, pricking at your cheeks until you had a dopey smile on your face.

Your phone buzzed in your hand, and you glanced at the screen to find a very unflattering picture of Kojima shining toward the ceiling. 

“Hello?”

”Hey! Y’know ya should really c’mover and help us fix Atsumu’s car!” A male voice, definitely _not_ Kojima, chirped.

”Who is this?”

”This is Ken- er- Kojima!” He squealed, “‘Tsumu I swear to _god_ give me my phone back before I kill you— oh my god. Who did you _call_?!” _There she is._

”Kojima?” You asked, forcing back a smile.

A whispered argument was heard on the other side of the call, “Hello? God, I’m so sorry, Kiyoomi won’t talk to him so he’s being an asshole.”

 _Kiyoomi?_ “Oh, that’s okay.”

”Anyways, I need some help and _fucking Omi’s_ ass doesn’t want to touch ‘Tsumu’s car, do you mind walking over here?”

You got up, already on the hunt for clothes, and placed your phone strategically between your shoulder and cheek, “Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec.”

”Thank you so much! See you soon.” She sang, hanging up the phone and leaving you completely and utterly confused.

You changed into a near exact replica of what you’d been wearing previously, sliding your arms into Kageyama’s bomber jacket before heading out of your dorm.

It was particularly cold when you exited your dorm building, you thanked yourself five minutes ago for remembering to put the jacket on, and snuggled up to the fabric gratefully.

Apparently, the repair shop just down the road served as a temporary car mechanic for the racers in your area, and Kojima conveniently hadn’t told you.

The bell on the top of the door jingled as you walked in and looked around, taking note of the people inside. Kojima, Atsumu Miya, and a man with curly hair you’ve never seen before.

”Hey.” You called out into the room, Kojima and Atsumu’s heads whipping around in sync.

”Hi!” Kojima waved at you and beckoned you to take a look at Atsumu’s car. When you stood next to it, you knew you had zero idea what you were looking at, so you assumed you couldn’t be of much help.

”Oh my _god,_ kiwi girl?” Atsumu laughed, turning to the curly-haired man, “Omi! This is who helped me get yer fruit!”

”Wonderful, Atsumu, we’ll have to get her to help you get all our groceries, seeing as you _only_ bought the kiwis.” He muttered from underneath his mask and glanced at you, “Sakusa Kiyoomi. Pleasure.”

”Uh, you too.” You smiled and bowed your head slightly, pretending not to notice the look of pure malice in his eyes.

Kojima tugged on the sleeve of your jacket, turning your back toward Sakusa and guiding you out of earshot of both of them, “Careful with the jacket, Kiyoomi’s not a big fan of Karasuno.”

”Why?” You asked, angling yourself so the massive nine on your back wasn’t in Sakusa’s field of vision.

”For starters, he bets on our racers, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, until the person he bets on _loses_ and he gets pissed off,” She whispered, “He’s associated with a lot of underground shit, stuff we don’t want to be apart of.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at her, expecting more explanation.

”What I’m saying is, when he gets mad, he takes it out on racers. He’s not the only one either, Daishou and Terushima are mixed up with that stuff too.”

”Who the hell are those people?”

”Daishou used to race for a broken up team called Nohebi until he got into a pretty bad crash, now he bets for anyone on Nekoma. He’s got it out for Lev right now.” She paused, glancing at Sakusa nervously, “Terushima— he doesn’t bet as often as he deals, you’ll see him trying to make offers at Kageyama’s next race. However, when he does bet, he bets dangerously.”

Your jaw dropped and you immediately made _direct eye contact_ with Sakusa, who only stared blankly at you.

”The last time he bet, his old teammate Rintaro Numajiri was caught dead about a hundred yards away from the stadium. A lot of people assumed he overdosed on narcotics, but that was no OD.” 

She smiled comfortingly and pulled the jacket off your shoulders, hanging it up somewhere in the back room of the repair shop. You walked back over to Atsumu’s car, keenly aware that Sakusa was now standing, looming over the both of you.

”Karasuno, hm?” He muttered over your shoulder, causing you to jump in response.

”Yeah.” 

“I heard their best racer is racing against Oikawa Tooru next week.”

”Yeah, he is.” You mumbled, refusing to turn your head and make eye contact.

”Interesting, I’m excited to see how it’ll go.” He breathed into his mask. His words were completely innocent, but the venom laced within his tone was impossible to ignore.

”Me too.”

Kojima only had you hold up the hood while she and Atsumu worked on whatever was wrong with his engine. She accidentally shocked herself in the process, taking a moment to curse at Atsumu (who complained about him ‘not even electrocuting’ her) and slap her hand against the side of his car.

When they’d finally fixed whatever the problem was, Atsumu thanked you and you forced yourself not to notice the warning look Kojima sent you as he pulled you toward Sakusa.

”Omi! This is (l/n)! She’s with _Tobio.”_

You untangled your wrist from his hands, meeting Sakusa’s dark eyes, “Yep. That’s me.”

He looked you over, glancing at the door that led to the back room, “Okay, Miya.”

Atsumu scoffed and mumbled something incoherent as he shoved you away, side-eyeing Sakusa. Kojima silently shooed you out of the shop, tossing the jacket into your arms as you headed for the door.

Sakusa stopped in front of you, leaning down so his mask brushed uncomfortably against your ear, “I’ll be betting on your racer, so do well.” 

You nodded and sprinted out of the shop, tunnel-vision only allowing you to see your dorm building. Sakusa’s words made your head throb, _surely he can’t do too much._

You sprawled yourself out on the floor of Kageyama’s bedroom, accidentally brushing your foot against one of his ‘car mechanics’ journals, “You thinking of anything new for the race?”

He looked down at you from his bed, quickly typing something into his phone before handing it to you. You sat up, reading the video’s title. 

_Nope._

”Kageyama.” You said sternly, glaring up at him from your spot on the floor.

”(l/n).” He replied.

”You are _not_ doing this.”

He scoffed, “And why not?”

”Do you have any idea what happened to Matsukawa? And how dangerous that stunt is?” You snapped, raising yourself up on your knees to meet his eyes.

”Of _course_ I know. And it’s not going to happen, because I’ve been practicing.”

”You’re not going to do it.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He muttered, taking his phone from your hands.

”You’re not doing it and it’s final, Tobio.” Your voice lowered dangerously as you pointed an accusatory finger to his chest.

”I’m doing it, whether you like it or not.”

Something inside your brain snapped, and the coil wound up just enough to spring itself over the edge and send a torrent of emotions straight to your heart, “What would we do if you got hurt!? Hm? What do you think would happen if you crashed your car and you couldn’t race anymore!?”

You didn’t give him time to speak as you barked again, “Hell, Tobio, I don’t want you to get hurt because you want to win!”

His face twisted in a disgusting scowl, “You don’t _have_ to watch, you know! I don’t need to be coddled by my teammates _or_ you and I can do perfectly fine without it!” 

He rose up off the bed, looming over you with an unreadable expression mixed into dark eyes, “Because I’m going to fucking win, I don’t want you to cradle me like I’m a fucking child. Racing is a one-man sport, I don’t _need_ any of you.”

You backed up toward the wall, hitting your back against it with a ‘thump’, “Fine.”

”Fine? Is that all you have to say? You clearly weren’t holding back before so speak the fuck up now!” He yelled, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

You sighed, already making a move to exit his room, “ _Fuck_ you, Tobio. People are betting on your _life_ and all you can think about is winning.” 

You exited his room, half-assing a goodbye to his sister who looked like she’d heard the entire thing. Normally, you’d be embarrassed, but Kageyama was being ignorant and he needed to see it for himself.

You skittered down the hallway, skidding to a halt at the front door to slip on your shoes. Kageyama didn’t follow you out, but the echo of the slammed door and the dramatic huff behind thin walls told you he was equally as mad as you were.

_He’s racing in four fucking days._

You exited his house, trudging down the steps of his porch. The wind tugged at your shirt, threatening to flatten it against your torso. You shuddered and continued walking down the sidewalk that paved his neighborhood.

Your phone buzzed against your thigh, and you fished it out of your pocket.

Kojima:

[Come to the shop! A certain few famous racers are here ;)]  
  


You opted out of answering and tried to figure out a way to the nearest train station. You strode down the concrete walkways until you stumbled upon said train station.

The train was stuffy, and warm, and _gross._ You tucked your knees as close to your chest as your body would allow, refusing to get decent breaths of air until you’d left the train car.

Your shoes clicked along the wet concrete as you sprinted up the stairs, gasping in a breath of the crisp winter air and running down the street to the car repair shop. You rapped the glass, alerting an unfamiliar man in the store and motioning for him to unlock the door.

”Hey Kenna! This her?” _Why is he using her given name?_

Kojima looked up at you from her desk and smiled, “Yeah, thanks Yahaba.”

You walked in and immediately strode to the desk in the front of the store where Kojima sat, “So who—“

”Long time no see!” A familiar voice cheered, and you turned around to register a wide smile and pale brown eyes.

”Oh hey.” You smiled softly at Oikawa and turned back toward your friend, who wrote something down in one of the composition books on the desk, “So aside from the famous people, what did you need me for?”

”Discussions.” She muttered, snapping the notebook shut and standing up, “Come into the back rooms with me.”

You, Oikawa, and the man named Yahaba followed Kojima through the doors into the back room of the repair shop. Inside, several different men, all ones you’d either seen or met at the races, sat around a ripped-up pool table.

”Hey, (l/n), right?” Kuroo stood and held out a hand, “Sorry we’re meeting again like _this_ and not drunk in some shitty motel.” 

You rolled your eyes and returned his handshake, taking a moment to scan the room. As you moved your eyes across each face, you registered Sugawara, Osamu, Bokuto, Futakuchi, and Iwaizumi.

“So, while I get all the notes, you guys tell her what’s going on, ‘kay?” Kojima chirped, smiling as she pivoted and pranced out, ginger hair bouncing against her back.

Sugawara stood up, and what was usually a warm smile was now replaced with a frown, “I take it she’s told you about the betting stuff, right?”

You nodded, and Sugawara took it as an opening, “We’re all people who’ve been betted on and lost. Well, we’re the ones who lived to tell the tale anyway.”

”Shut it, Suga, you’re scaring her.” Iwaizumi barked, nose scrunched in a near snarl. Sugawara laughed and waved his hands in apology.

”Okay fine, Terushima betted on me, thought I was cute. When I lost he got mad and had his henchmen lock me in a fucking _freezer._ ” He spat, folding his arms against his chest and sitting down on the foldable chair.

You watched, wide-eyed, as Osamu stood up, running a hand through disheveled hair, “Sup. Sakusa, lost, got waterlogged in front of my own brother. I don’ recommend it.”

Bokuto waved at you from where he was seated, “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure! Call me Koutarou, please, but,” He laughed airily, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, “Terushima. He- he killed my friend. I think, I don’t know, I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

Sugawara placed a comforting hand on his back as Futakuchi pressed a sickeningly fake smile on his face, “Terushima! Drugged me up so much I couldn’t even remember my own name, I was out for days, r-right?” 

Kuroo nodded and leaned against the wall, “I’m a proud escapee of Mr. Daishou Suguru, the asshat who cut Kenma’s tongue out.”

You gasped, “What the _fuck_?”

Kuroo laughed and itched his neck, “Yeah. But the one who really takes the cake is Iwa, c’mon Hajime tell us about your war stories.”

Oikawa hummed and hit Kuroo’s shoulder with a loud ‘thwack’, giggling softly at him as he squawked.

Iwaizumi stood, lifting up his shirt to expose a deep red, scabbed-over, gash that curved around his ribs, or, lack thereof, “Sakusa. Removed four of my ribs because vertebrae were a surefire thing to get him caught.”

”What the _fuck_?” You asked again, this time in far more distress than you’d been in previously, “Has this been happening the whole time?”

Sugawara nodded, still rubbing soothing circles into Bokuto’s back, “Since before Kageyama came, at least.”

”So.. nobody’s called the police?”

”We legally can’t. Sakusa works with a lot of the law enforcement in most of Japan, same with Daishou and Terushima. They’re all intertwined, it’s weird.” Kuroo muttered, lightly tapping the wall with his fingers.

“Got them!” Kojima sang from the doorway, slamming it shut with her foot as she walked into the room. She placed down different stacks of papers on the pool table, pulling up a chair and plopping down on it.

You rubbed your temples, leaning over to rest your elbows on the felt. Kojima handed you a piece of paper, various handwritten notes scattering the pale white material.

”Sakusa’s betting on Kageyama this race, so it means Oikawa needs to win.” You opened your mouth to retort, because _shouldn’t Kageyama win?_

”Before you complain, if Kageyama wins, Sakusa takes his money and leaves. If he loses, he’ll stay around and try to find a way to drag Kageyama out of the stadium. So naturally, you need to tell him to lose.”

You scoffed, “He’s not going to do that.”

”And why not? You’re the one that fucked him, I am simply the brains behind it all.” She smiled and shrieked as you slapped her shoulder.

”We had an argument, funnily enough about this exact thing.” You sighed, squinting at the notes on the paper.

”What happened?” Kuroo asked from behind you, offering a semi-sympathetic smile.

”He wanted to pull some dangerous stunt, uh, Oikawa you should know. I told him not to, and he kind of flared up.” You mumbled, uncomfortably aware of everyone’s piercing stares.

”Was it Matsukawa’s stunt?” Kojima asked.

”Yeah.”

”Is there any way you can get him to do that?” She tapped her index finger to her bottom lip, looking at Sugawara, “Or you?”

You rested your chin on your forearms, “I’ll try.”

”All hail the queen.” Futakuchi quipped, flashing you a sarcastic smile as you glared.

“Actually,” Osamu started, “What if Sakusa takes (l/n)? What are we s’posed ta do then?”

Your heart sank to your stomach, ”Would he do that?”

”Probably.” Bokuto breathed, “Did it to Keiji.”

Something pricked at your chest, and you were suddenly very aware of your heart pumping against your sternum, beats thrumming in your ears, “I would honestly rather _not_ die, but, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Wonderful!” Kuroo cheered, raising a triumphant fist.

The door to the front of the shop jingled, and Kojima immediately stood up to peek through the window on the door, covered by a small curtain. You watched as her face paled and she looked around the room fearfully.

”Hide.” She hissed, immediately grabbing your wrist and yanking you out of the door with her, “So yeah! I still can’t believe Nishi had the guts to say that in front of his _dad._ ”

You stared for half a second before catching on, “Me neither.”

The man at the front of the door smiled, blonde fringe at the center of his head waving as he shrugged off his jacket, “There she is!”

Kojima rolled her eyes and sent you a warning look, “Terushima, you haven’t come by Sendai in a while.”

”No,” He drawled, striding forward, “I’ve been dealing in the smaller cities. People are desperate.”

He looked at you and smirked, “Who’s the cutie?”

”I’m (l/n).” 

“Nice to meet you. Name’s Terushima, but you can call me anytime.” He winked, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip. You took note of the metal stud in the center, lightly pulling at his skin.

“What’re you here for? You know I don’t buy.” Kojima sighed, looking up at him with a bored expression.

”Sakusa told us that Kageyama had a little bit of a girlfriend, does he not? And as the personal wingman for him and Daishou, I wanted to meet her.”

Kojima clenched her fists by her sides, “You were literally just flirting with her.”

”Oh. My bad,” He stared at you, brown eyes inspecting every fiber of your being, “D’you buy?”

You shook your head, and he yawned, “Sheesh. You’re all so boring, at least you’re cute. Anyways, how’d you get an in with the king, sweetheart?”

“Why do you ask?”

”Cause he hasn’t talked to a girl since I tried to drug him up. For fun, of course, I wasn’t gonna kill him or anything, but he rejected her so hard she didn’t even want to coax him into trying the shit.” He cackled, pinching the soft skin in between his eyes.

”What shit?”

”Don’t turn this on me, hot stuff, I’m only telling you what I see fit. Just a forewarning, ‘Kusa’s putting a lot of money on your boyfriend. And I just might have my fun with you while he’s gone.”

Kojima cursed under her breath and placed her hands on either side of his shoulder, “Get out, Yuuji.”

”Oh? We on a first-name basis now?”

”Shut the fuck up and get out, I don’t need you making _any_ deals in my store.” She spat, shoving him hard. 

“Careful, we don’t want anyone getting hurt, do we? Sakusa’s gonna be mad,” He sang, already turning around to pick up his jacket, “Who’s in the back room?”

”Nobody you care for.”

He sniffed, bolting for the door and jutting the handle. It snapped open, and he slipped in enough to cheer in exasperation, “Lookie who’s here! Kenji, I haven’t seen you in forever!”

”Fuck off before I rip your dick off.”

”Ooh, sounds hot, promise?”

You pulled open the door, noticing everyone had pushed far out of their chairs, Oikawa holding several notebooks underneath the back of his shirt. You maneuvered in beside him, helping him shield the bulge in the back of his jacket.

Terushima drawled another sarcastic remark and slid a long hand into the side of his pants, “I’m sure most of you are familiar with what this is, yeah?”

A shiver ran down your spine as he cocked the gun, index finger settling comfortably on the trigger. You stepped backward, accidentally bumping into Oikawa’s shoulder, and stared wide-eyed.

”Kenji, wanna come with me?”

”No,” Futakuchi growled, “Fuck you.”

Terushima’s shoulders dropped, “Koushi? Come on.”

Sugawara pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head, “No.”

Terushima started forward, grabbing the collar of Sugawara’s shirt and shoving the gun into his mouth. A strained cry, muffled by the metal, escaping his throat.

”Everybody get out, or I’ll kill him.” Terushima growled, angling the head of the gun so the muzzle pressed against the roof of Sugawara’s mouth. Sugawara waved his hand and pinched his eyebrows together, silently urging you to leave.

You and Oikawa inched along the walls, careful not to let the notebooks fall out from underneath his shirt. You slipped out of the room, along with the other men who’d been inside. Once you made it out of the door, not caring how cold it was now, Oikawa grabbed you by the sleeve of your shirt and dragged you down the icy sidewalks.

”I’ll take you home, just come with me so we don’t see anything we shouldn’t.”

You resisted, “Is he going to die?!”

Oikawa sighed, “No idea. You have to calm down though, I’ll take you to your college.”

You nodded, allowing him to pull you to his car. It wasn’t turquoise like the one he’d driven at the race, it was pure black with light blue rims.

”New car?” You asked, opening the door and sliding into the passenger’s seat.

”Volvo v40, it’s a pretty model for day-driving, don’t you think?”

You nodded and buckled yourself in, sighing contently as Oikawa accelerated. Your hands rested on your lap, fingers intertwined and sweat building between them.

”If you don’t mind me asking, how’s your relationship going?” He questioned, hands moving seamlessly across the steering wheel.

”It’s fine.”

”He’ll apologize sooner or later. Tobio’s mind is on Cloud Nine right now, he’s got you and the race with me to build his confidence. But he’s not aware of the fact that he didn’t gain that himself.” 

You hummed and listened intently as Oikawa continued, “He means well, but right now he’s sure you’re going to leave him. It’s not the first time this has happened to him, so he’s really thinking the worst. If he tries to apologize to you, accept it and tell him you’re not gonna leave. It’s easier for him that way.”

”How d’you know all this?” You asked, preparing to point out your dorm building on the other side of the road.

”I’m old, and I don’t have wrinkles so the least I can do is gain wisdom from age.” He chuckled and pulled over, “Talk to him, okay?”

You nodded and got out of his car, waving to him from the entrance doors of the building. You stepped inside, shuddering as the warmth enveloped you, and sprinted up the stairs. Once you reached your level, you fumbled for your key in your pocket, fishing out your phone in the process.

Kageyama had sent you several missed messages that you figured you’d answer when you made it to your dorm. Your finally clasped the brass key between your fingers and looked up just in time to stop yourself from ramming into Kageyama’s chest.

” _Shit!_ You scared me!” You jumped back, placing both hands against his shoulders.

”I’m sorry.” He mumbled, following you into your dorm.

You froze and collected your thoughts, “Me too.”

”I was an ass today. I know I should be more careful.” 

You sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, “Actually, I think you could do the drift. Just promise me you won’t hurt yourself.”

He sighed in relief and draped his body over your back, “Promise me you don’t hate me?”

You scoffed and pulled your arm up to lightly slap his cheek, “Promise.”

He twisted you around so that you were now facing him, hands intertwined in between you two. He leaned his head forward, enough to brush his lips against yours. You exhaled through your nose and wrapped your arms around his neck, closing the distance between you two.

At first, the kiss was slow, and innocent, but it was as if a switch flipped in both of your brains and it filled itself with vigor and passion. Kageyama parted his lips and licked along your bottom lip, eliciting a sound you didn’t know existed from his throat when you did the same.

He shuddered when you put your hands underneath his shirt, abs contracting beneath your touch. Kageyama didn’t hesitate to do the same, quickly looping his fingers underneath the fabric and pulling it over your head.

You allowed his hands to roam your naked torso, coming to a stop just below where your bra began. He slid one hand up to cup your boob, kneading at it so much he’d forgotten to kiss back. You pulled at the hem of his shirt, slipping the fabric off of him to expose his toned chest. He muffled a groan when you looped your fingers around the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him pelvis-first toward your bed.

At the very last second, you twisted yourselves around and pushed Kageyama down onto the mattress. He stared up at you, pupils blown wide and mouth ajar, waiting. You pressed your lips together once more, relishing in the feeling of Kageyama’s hands gripping your sides. 

You settled your legs on either side of his lap, this time allowing him to lay down and rest his head on the pillows behind him. You unzipped his jeans and helped him shimmy them off, throwing them onto the floor of your dorm. His boxers looked painfully tented, and you hooked your fingers over the waistband.

Kageyama hissed as his cock sprung out of the fabric, the tug against his skin making him groan. You wrapped your fingers around his erection, stroking slowly as he squirmed beneath you.

”Will you— _ah!_ Hurry it up alre-ady.” He whined, hiding his face underneath his forearms. You bit at the soft skin of his thigh, internally laughing at his squeak before soothing the mark with your tongue and picking up your pace.

You experimentally licked his tip, jerking backward when his hips lifted to get more friction. You began kitten-licking the underside of his cock, moving your head upwards every so often to suck on the tip.

When you bobbed your head, Kageyama groaned into his arms, his Adam’s apple rising and falling as he swallowed. You worked on pumping what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, tasting the saltiness of the precum beading out of his slit on the flat of your tongue. 

He bucked his hips into your mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You gagged and hollowed out your cheeks around him, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock. You tried to ignore the heat building in between your legs as you sucked, but ended up grinding on the bed to get some sort of friction.

”I’m— close, _fuck._ ” He breathed, lewd moans spilling out of his mouth. You were sure you’d have to apologize to the entire building for how loud he was being, but that was a thought for another time.

He placed both hands on your head, refusing to push, but instead resting them there and fisting his hands in the roots of your hair. He moaned, his hips stuttering in the air, and came into your mouth. You swallowed, closing your eyes and focusing on his panting, while his cum dripped down your throat.

You pulled off of him, gulping loudly and returning your hand to his quickly-softening cock. He whined, returning his forearms to his face, “I c-can‘t. I want to t-touch you.”

You ceased your ministrations and waited for him to sit up, immediately grabbing the waistband of your pants and sliding it down your thighs. You kicked them off, throwing them onto the floor along with Kageyama’s clothes. He hooked a finger into the top of your underwear, exposing yourself to him and removing the piece of clothing all together.

“Damn.” He said, scanning your body.

”Take a picture if you want to stare so bad.” You mumbled, suddenly very conscious of his eyes on you.

He didn’t answer, instead he let his fingers slip along your folds, accumulating your juices. He loomed over you, familiar smirk quirking at the corner of his mouth as he rubbed achingly slow circles onto your clit.

” _Kageyama._ ” You threatened, glaring at him. 

“That’s not my name.” He murmured, sliding his index finger into your cunt. He dragged it in and out at an agonizing pace, biting his lip as your hips jerked upward for just a _little bit more_ pressure.

” _Tobio_.” You breathed, smiling as his face reddened and he immediately inserted another finger. You locked your lips together, tongues rolling over each other in an unknown harmony. 

Kageyama sighed as you enveloped a third finger, now shamelessly humping his digits and forcing them to drive farther into you. He curled them against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, and you cried out, begging for him to do it again.

Your release was quickly building, the coil pulling so hard it would snap any moment. Kageyama’s fingers were now knuckle-deep inside you, tugging at your very core while you whined into his shoulder.

You came as soon as he pressed his thumb to your clit, circling it and sending you over the edge. He let you ride out your orgasm, slumping forward onto his body. He licked his fingers clean, staring down at his half-erect cock.

He stared up at you with wide eyes as you positioned yourself over him, almost forgetting to take the condom out of his pocket. You rolled your eyes as he ripped the wrapper between his teeth, letting you roll it over his cock.

You positioned yourself over him, barely making any contact. He stared at you expectantly, “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

You sank down on him, pressing your pelvises together as he bottomed out. You grinded into his hips, enjoying the satisfaction of him choking out a yell. He placed his hands on your hips, steadying you for a moment.

”S-stop, ‘m gonna— _ah!_ ” He yelped as you pulled him all the way out, only to slam back down on him. He squirmed underneath you, immediately covering his mouth with his hands.

”It’s okay, Tobio, you can be loud.” You cooed, struggling to hold back your moans. 

He pinched his eyes shut, both of your voices spilling into the room. Kageyama thrusted into you from underneath, hitting your most sensitive spot each time he did so.

The coil wound up once more, pulling itself so taught you worried you might die if it didn’t spring. You recklessly moved your hips against him, gasping airily as his drove off the bed to slam himself into you. 

“T-tobio!” You gasped, feeling yourself spill over the edge once more. He came with a cry, and you jerked as you felt him fill up the condom, dropping forward to rest your head against his chest.

”You’re perfect.” He whispered into your hair, resting his hand on your lower back.

”You too.” You mumbled against his skin, focusing on the healthy rise and fall of his chest.

You hissed as he pulled out, removing the condom and dropped it into your bathroom trashcan. He slipped back into your bed, pulling the covers over the both of you.

”Hey, um, what did you say earlier about people betting on my life.” He asked, staring at you as if you’d painted all of the stars in the sky.

You breathed, scrounging up as much information as you could, “Sakusa has plans to bet on your race, and he’s a really bad person, so you have to lose in order to not get basically murdered.”

Kageyama stiffened, “What?”

”Yeah. Do whatever you can to lose.”

”What the _hell._ ” He whispered, voice too shaky to seem composed, “Am I going to die?”

You cupped his cheek, meeting his glossy eyes, “No, you’re not going to die. I’m like.. eighty percent sure.”

He scoffed and flicked your forehead, “That’s comforting.”

”No, no, don’t worry. We’ve got a plan, I think.”

”What the hell kind of a plan?”

You kissed his neck, and he squirmed beneath your mouth, “Try to be nonchalant about losing.”

You closed your eyes and rested your head on his chest, feeling the comfortable rise and fall as he breathed slowly. He hummed, resting his chin on your forehead as you both fell asleep.

Everything would be fine in time for his race. It was all going to fall into place perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look up the meaning for hibiscus flower ;)
> 
> first time writing smut, i actually read like five different kageyama/reader lemons to muster up the courage to write this, and it’s not even good. 
> 
> i think i might have this be apart of a series, diff /readers with the hq boys in different au’s. i’ve got a hospital au with Tsukishima circling around my brain right now, so maybe!!


End file.
